<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Feel Something Different by Hjc1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862362">To Feel Something Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjc1990/pseuds/Hjc1990'>Hjc1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjc1990/pseuds/Hjc1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery applies to Love Island after losing a bet, and to her surprise, she's one of the chosen few to spend a summer of a lifetime in a Spanish Villa. Going in, she doesn't expect to find what she has been missing all along. Will she allow herself to finally feel something different, or will her reluctance to open up ruin everything?</p><p>*ETA: 8/14/20 I edited the relationship tabs since the story I’m writing is taking me places I didn’t originally plan. And I may edit them further, except Ciaran defo not going anywhere ❤️<br/>8/29/20 This is going to be mostly canonical but I am changing some stuff to fit better into the story I want this to be. For example, The new Islanders (both sets) will be arriving earlier, and I'm getting rid of one of the "challenges"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill/Main Character (Love Island), Ciaran/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm5">'Deep breaths. Okay let’s go. </span> </em> <em> <span class="tm5">Breathe in 1-2. Fuck! What if no one likes me? What if I don’t like anyone? Ugh. Breathe in 1-2-3-4, hold. What if I come off horribly on the telly? Breathe out 1-2-3-4. Guess that can’t really be helped. Let’s do this universe. Okay, let’s go.’</span> </em></p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm6">Immediately after my rushed impromptu breathing exercise, I am inwardly panicking again. I knew it was just the preperformace jitters; the same jitters I experienced before every race.</span> <em> <span class="tm5"> ‘You should be used to this feeling’ </span> </em> <span class="tm6">I tell myself for the 100</span> <sup> <span class="tm6">th</span> </sup> <span class="tm6"> time today as the Jeep finally drives within view of the villa</span> <em> <span class="tm5">.</span> </em> <span class="tm6"> It had been 13 years since I was last thrown into a world full of strangers, but at least then I wasn’t being recorded 24/7. At least then I wasn’t in a televised competition show aimed at “finding love”. </span></p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm5">‘Sure</span> </em> <span class="tm6">’. More like aimed at ogling at other beautiful twenty-somethings wearing practically nothing and maybe winning money at the end if I’m lucky and the public likes me. And hopefully not coming off like an arse to all of the UK the whole time.</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Not that I am opposed to finding someone I like, someone to snog and cuddle and spend the summer with. Maybe even a couple someones. But love? Nah, this is a television show. Everyone will be on their best behavior, putting on a show for each other hoping to find someone to make it to the finale with. No way I can let really truly let someone in when I can’t tell if they’re genuine or not. I can’t even tell when people are genuine in real life, the current state of things at home plainly show that, how can I trust myself to be able to tell on a reality TV show?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <em> <span class="tm5">‘Right. About that.’</span> </em>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Suddenly I was wishing I hadn’t made that bet with my best friend that led to me being here. Suddenly I wished I was at home with my dog Basil, drinking tea and listening to some true-crime podcast while sitting on my porch wearing fuzzy socks. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm5">‘Stop it Avery.’ </span> </em> <span class="tm6">I inwardly scold myself</span> <em> <span class="tm5"> ‘If you were at home wearing fuzzy socks with Basil, you know would be crying into that bloody tea. You would be listening to a true crime podcast to make yourself feel better about about at least not being a murder victim. Feeling sorry for yourself. Like you have been for the past two years. Stop it. This will be fun. This will be, at the VERY LEAST, a very interesting and memorable summer. Not to mention, no social media access. That will be good for my mental health at least.</span> </em></p><p class="Normal">
  <em> <span class="tm5">Okay let’s really go.’ </span> </em>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Finally, I stepped out onto the driveway in my heels and started to walk toward the front door of the Villa that would be my home for the next few weeks. Assuming I wasn’t dumped and sent home.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">As I reach for the door handle, it swings open and a tall curvy girl with long wavy brown hair and an undercut I couldn’t help but be envious of was standing in front of me.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Wow hi!!!” she shouts “You made it! It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Elladine!”She’s wearing a one-piece with mesh cut out in the center that shows off her stomach and ample cleavage. This competition is going to be fierce, I can already tell.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Wow, I love your outfit! It’s stunning! It’s so nice to meet you!” I quickly reply, inwardly thanking the powers-that-be I didn’t stumble over my first words on camera.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Babes, I was about to say the same to you! The boys are going to freak when they see us. I’ve been feeling well nervous ever since I got here. I mean, it’s exciting, but it’s also a lot of pressure, isn’t it? How are you feeling??” She smiles and looks back at me expectantly. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm5">‘Let’s play it safe for the time being.’ </span> </em> <span class="tm6">“Kinda hungry” I reply noncommittally.</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“You mean, like... hungry for love, or...?” She trails off, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm6">“Nah, I think I just need a snack. I woke up extra early to get ready this morning and forgot to eat. I’m starving after the car ride up. They made my Jeep drive up the driveway a million times until they could get a good shot. They made me ride standing up, sitting down, leaning out the window, and laying across the back seat so they could choose quote ‘the perfect angle’” I giggle and roll my eyes. </span> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Elladine laughs, “Oh I know!! I was getting so annoyed having to stand and pretend to shout and scream excitedly like some ‘whoop girl’ at the club. Thankfully I had breakfast this morning or I would feel like you, poor thing. Speaking of, I do hope there are some snacks lined up for us outside!” She gives me a wink.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">My eyes lit up, “Oh, you think? What do you think there will be? I would be partial to some baked goods, but I also would not say no to some tapas.” I tilt my head while my mind drifts over what I want to munch on once I get inside the villa.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Uh, no I mean like hot guys. Like when you see someone hot and you say ‘he’s a snack’” Elladine giggles and rolls her eyes at me. “I can’t believe you are thinking about food when we just got to Love Island!!” She exclaims and continues giggling, bringing me abruptly back to earth. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“You’re totally right! We are about to meet some super fit guys. Full steam-snacking ahead! But really, I wish I had a banana or something though, I am actually hungry” I respond, laughing with Elladine, seeing if she will take the bait.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">She looks over at me, about to make another joke, but then decides against it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Instead she says, “Hey, let’s go inside, there is another girl here already as well, but it seems to be just us three for now. She’s waiting in the bedroom, come on, I’ll introduce you”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Sure thing!” I smile at her as she turns around and heads over to the bedroom, me following behind her. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">When I round the corner, I spot an athletic tan blonde in an orange bikini with sunglasses propped on her head in the bedroom. She doesn’t notice us right away and is doing cartwheels across the bedroom and quietly singing what I immediately recognize as “Roll Out” by Ludacris to herself.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm6">I join in, singing along loudly “</span> <em> <span class="tm5">Me and my homies, so drop that, we rollin’ on 20s with that top back, so much money you can’t stop that</span> </em> <span class="tm6">”. Elladine looks over at me, amused and wide-eyed.</span></p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm6">The blonde stops and quickly spins around, so fast I’m surprised I don’t feel a breeze from her hair whipping around. Her jaw drops while she looks between Elladine and I. I notice she’s blushing fiercly. “Oh my god, I didn’t know you came back in here Elladine! You didn’t warn me you were bringing a new islander!” She looks over at me “Are you the new arrival?” I nod at her, a giant smile on my face, trying not to laugh at how adorable I find her. ‘</span> <em> <span class="tm5">I’m not usually into girls, but wow.’ </span> </em> <span class="tm6">I think. I can't take my eyes off her.</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">As if she can hear my thoughts, she continues blushing, her checks even more red now. “Man, I knew everyone here was gonna be gorgeous, but I wasn’t prepared. Not to mention, you coming for my rendition of Roll Out!! I’m surprised you would know that song. It’s pretty old </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“I have an older brother,” I respond and shrug with a smirk. “He likes hip-hop. We lived in the US until he was 16 and I was 11 so his love of American music came with.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Oh that’s why I couldn’t place your accent!!” Elladine exclaims, and the blonde and I turn our heads toward her. I had momentarily forgotten she was there, I was pulled in by this energetic bubbly blonde for some reason.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm6">I laugh, and say “Yea, my dad got transferred to a new job in London when I was a kid and so we moved ‘across the pond’ as it were and I have been in Europe since. All my siblings moved back to the states for college and never came back. I chose to stay because I loved it. It helps I was the youngest, I had the easiest time adapting I guess”. Helps that I tend to be more of a lone wolf, but I don’t mention that part. I smile at Elladine, hoping she won’t ask anymore questions for now, the last thing I want to talk about is my childhood. </span> <em> <span class="tm5">‘Well, that and he-who-shall-not-be-named. Stop it, Don’t think about him and his stupid perfect fucking.... Okay Stop it!’ </span> </em> <span class="tm6">I think to myself. I look over and realize the blonde girl is staring at me. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Stop staring and introduce yourself!” Elladine tells her.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Sorry, sorry! My name is AJ, which is short for Alyssa Jasmine, but if I every hear any of you call me that, I will use my wrestling moves on you. And let’s just say, I know my way around a power slam” She winks at me. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <em> <span class="tm5">‘Did I just get butterflies? What the absolute fuck’ </span> </em>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“I’m Avery.” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">We smile at each other. I notice her checks and shoulders are covered in subtle, light freckles. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Elladine breaks the silence “Oh I am so excited for this summer ladies! I mean, we’re all here to have fun right?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">I look over “Aw, but it’s so exciting when someone does something totally shocking, and you just know the fallout is gonna be huge. I can’t wait to stir up some trouble around here.” I exaggerate a wink at Elladine and AJ. I’m not sure I believe my own statement, but this is a reality TV show, I figure I should play along. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">AJ smile falls only the slightest amount. “Fair Play! I guess we have different priorities. Friendship is really important to me. That’s what I love about my team mates back home. We never mess around arguing about who passed the ball to who, or whatever. We just get on with it. I want you all to be my new team mates while we’re here.” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">I study her face for only a moment, trying to figure out if what I said had put her off, when Elladine’s voice snaps me out of it. “What do you do on the outside, Avery?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Oh I am an athlete” I respond, “I am an alpine skier for Team Great Britain. I love it! It’s been about 6 years now.” I smile, thinking about my job. Skiing is the only thing that’s every brought me real peace and ski racing is the only thing that has made me feel like I could bring life and all its craziness into focus.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Snap! I knew I felt a connection with you as soon as you walked in here. Have you been to the Olympics?” Aj says, her smile picking back up. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <em> <span class="tm5">‘Guess what I said wasn’t that bad. Good to know.’</span> </em>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Yea I have. Sochi in 2014 and Pyeong Chang in 2018” Suddenly, I feel my heart ache as I think about Pyeong Chang. I mentally shake it off and smile, “but don’t worry, I won’t mention it constantly”.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Both Elladine and AJ burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Olympic swimming pool deep!” AJ gasps through giggles. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Suddenly we hear a beeping noise. We wipe the tears from our eyes as I ask the other girls, “What was that? A text?!” I ask hopefully, finally relaxing and feeling the excitement of impending hot dudes.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">AJ looks at her phone and gasps. “Oh, it’s me!” She mischievously looks at both of us before yelling at full volume “I GOT A TEXT!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Oi! My ears babe!” I laugh as she reads off the text.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Shhhh! Our Over Lords have spoken. ‘Girls, it’s time to start meeting the boys. AJ, please make your way to the lawn and choose a boy to couple up with. Elladine and Avery, stand by in the bedroom. You’ll be up next! #girlmeetsboy #getthepartystarted’ What? But the other girls haven’t arrived yet!” She raises her widened eyes to Elladine and I.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“I guess they’ll be coming in later?” Elladine guesses. All three of us shrug. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Alright then. I’ll see you out there, guys!” and with that she turns and starts to walk out of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Good luck!” Elladine and I shout in unison. AJ gives us two thumbs up over her shoulders as she races out of the room, her heels clicking the whole way. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“She seems like she has a lot of energy!” Elladine comments, “I guess it’s hard not to be excited when you know you’re picking first.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“I wonder what the boys will be like!” I look over at Elladine conspiratorially.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“I hope there is someone I like” Elladine looks like she is thinking about what to say next “I want a guy who has been around the block a bit you know? Someone who knows what he’s about and takes it seriously. What about you? What’s your type?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em><span class="tm5">‘Oh the dreaded, what’s you type question... How should I answer this’ </span></em><span class="tm6">I notice Elladine looks like she’s actually interested in my answer so</span> <span class="tm6">I only quickly debate before answering truthfully, “My type is funny and cute. I just want a guy to make me smile. I want to know he is into me and only me, ya know?” deciding against the generic tall, dark, and handsome answer that seems to be the go-to for Love Island. “I want someone who is sweet and real and won’t jerk me around... and someone who will like my dog” I surprise myself by adding even more truth to my answer. ’</span><em><span class="tm5">Yea, good luck with that on Love Island, you dingdong’ </span></em><span class="tm6">I say to myself before Elladine speaks again.</span></p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm6">“Aw, I hope you find him babes. We won’t have much time to chat before we choose, so we’ll mostly be going off looks to start. And speaking of boys....” She gestures to a box of condoms on a nearby table and giggles. “I guess we’ll be needing a lot of those in this house, won’t we?"</span> <span class="tm6"><br/></span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Oh, I don’t know yet if I’ll do serious bits here. I guess it depends on the person? Is everyone else in the room? Can you actually forget about all the cameras? What about my nan watching this from home? ... Maybe I’m thinking about it to much.” I stop talking because I realize I’m rambling. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“I’m going to hold off for now. I probably won't do any big bits either... at least right away. Unless the right guy comes along obvs.” She winks at me and we hear the cell phone ding again.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">We both look down. “Oh, it’s me!” Elladine exclaims, looking equally nauseated and elated.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Good luck, girl, you’ll do great!” I reach over and give her hand a squeeze and she brightens up. She hugs me before heading out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">“Good luck Avery, I’ll see you down there. I’m so excited for this summer and to get to know everyone!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">With that, she leaves the room.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm5">‘And then there was one’ </span> </em> <span class="tm6">I thought as I sat down on the nearest bed to wait for my turn to pick a strange hot boy out a line up. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <em> <span class="tm5">Welcome to Love Island. It’s going to be a hot summer indeed. </span> </em>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first coupling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first coupling is here! Who will Avery choose? What are the boys like?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">‘I've</span><em><span class="tm6"> been here a while. Elladine must be taking her sweet time’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I think to myself as I make myself comfortable on the bed I’m now laying on. ‘</span> <em> <span class="tm6">Shouldn’t there be more girls? Only three? That can’t be the final line up. This is Love Island, drama is on the horizon, I’m sure’ </span> </em></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I think about what the boys might be like as I close my eyes and drift off for a few minutes. I’m startled awake by the beeping of my phone. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">“Wheatgrass is overrated!!” I exclaim as I bolt up. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘What the fuck? Must have been a weird dream.’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I look over at the cameraman, blushing since I actually had forgotten he was there. I read the text message out loud for the cameras per instruction. It feels silly since I am the only islander in the room “Avery, come down to the lawn and couple up! The boys are waiting...”</span></p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘Alright, it’s now or never. You came all this way to Spain for this. You are a fucking catch, a complete snack, an alpine racing she-wolf and you will find a fit guy to couple up. No pressure. Let’s keep our head about us alright? Let’s do this!’</span> </em> <span class="tm5"> I catwalk out of the bedroom willing my little pep talk to myself to carry me through. </span></p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">As I step outside into the sunlight I wish I picked a flashier bathing suit, this black one-piece with a knot in the front is cute, but I know I have some bombshells in my bag. ‘</span><em><span class="tm6">Maybe this is actually better? Start with lower expectations, better to keep them guessing’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I tell myself and I walk down to where everyone is, hoping I look more confident than I feel. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Alright, boys this is Avery!” I can hear the host announce as I draw nearer. “She is a 24-year-old professional ski racer for Great Britain from London who is up to snow good!” I smile bright and wide as I walk up and stand in front of the boys, but inwardly groan as she continues. “She is a girl who is hoping for love at frost sight with a boy who will save her from the singles line!” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">It takes all my willpower not to roll my eyes at the skiing puns the producers no doubt insisted upon, keep smiling and look over the boys standing in front of me. I don’t know what I expected but the boys in front of me are all amazingly fit. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I see Elladine and AJ over to the side already paired up with boys. Elladine shoots me an encouraging smile, and AJ gives me a thumb up accompanied by her mouthing “You got this”. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <em> <span class="tm6">‘Now or never.’</span> </em>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Alright boys, one of you is about to have the summer of your lives!” I wink and continue, “Let’s get this show on the road, which of you fancies me, please take a step forward.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">To my surprise, all three remaining boys step forward. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘Interesting’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I make eye contact with the first boy who starts immediately talking.</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">He gives me a cheeky smile, “Alright, beautiful? I’m Bill. I’m 24 and I’m a roofer from Surrey. I’m gonna come right out and say it. You look like a bit of me.” He’s tall, gorgeous and his blue eyes look friendly and honest. All good things. I give him a sly smile. His face immediately lights up.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I look down the row at the next guy, a tall dark, and handsome man looks back at me, calm as a cucumber. “Hola chica, I’m Camilo. I’m 23 and I manage my parents shop back home, Welcome to the Villa, Amazing isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘Okay, change that to cool as a pepino, my Afro-Latin maybe lover’. </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I’m not sure I’ve ever met someone so stunning in real life. I realize I’ve been holding my breath before I respond, “Is it?” raising my eyebrows, challenging Captain B. Smooth. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Well, it is now you’re here.” He follows up quickly with, “Sorry. That was really cheesy. It’s just, I think me and Bill had the exact same reaction... So I thought I should try and fancy it up a bit.” He continues to smile at me, his eyes betraying his nervousness in an otherwise very collected facade.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I give him my most confident flirty smile before moving my eyes down to the last boy in line. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">I can tell he’s the youngest and I can also tell he is trying desperately to look more sure of himself than he feels. <br/></span><span class="tm5">‘</span> <em><span class="tm6">Join the club babes' <br/></span></em><span class="tm5">I take in his toned chest and shoulders, finally stopping at his handsome boyish face. He notices me looking at him and quickly stands a little taller, trying to puff his chest out a little to look more confident. He looks sweet and vulnerable. I wanted to hug him right off the bat. I raise my eyebrows at him and he smiles, “Hey. I’m Harry. I’m a 21-year-old business student from York. For what it’s worth, I had the same reaction as these other two. But I won’t try to sway you. You’ve got to listen to your gut. Or your heart. Or, like, whatever part of your body you trust to make these decisions.” </span></p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘Bless his little heart’  </span></em><span class="tm5">I think and I give him a dazzling smile as I look at all three boys and start to mull over my options in my mind. ‘</span> <em> <span class="tm6">Who to choose, who to choose. They all seem keen. But it is the first day and everyone wants to make a good impression. How can I tell who is playing the game? It’s so tough to pick a boy when you know so little about them! I know more islanders will probably be added later, which I should take into consideration, there will be other recouplings, so this is pretty low pressure. Though for now, whoever I pick is the person I’m going to spend the most time with early on. I hope they’re all as good as they seem. Do I go with hot and friendly, sexy and cool or cute and earnest? How can I make this decision right away?! I’ve been standing here a hot minute. Guess it’s time to take the plunge.’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">As was customary in my life when making a hard decision, I quietly started humming Enny-Meeny-Miney-Mo. As always, I just started when I realized who I wanted it to land on. I had made my choice. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“The boy I want to couple up with is... Bill!” I loudly announce and begin to walk over to him. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">He grins like he can hardly believe his luck. “Nice one. I promise you won’t regret it.” I smile at him and reach up to hug him, throwing my arms around his shoulders. He hugs me back firmly. His hands are warm and reassuring on the small of my back. So far I am feeling really good about my choice. “I’m so glad you picked me.” I grab his hand and we walk over to the other two couples, leaving Camilo and Harry still standing solo on the lawn. I felt a pain of guilt, they both looked disappointed although they were doing a bang up job of hiding it. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Hey girl, good pick! You definitely bagged yourself a hottie there.” Elladine exclaims. Her eyes flicker over to the guy she coupled up with, “Um, no offense Nicky.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“None taken” the guy who must be Nicky says. He’s handsome, wearing trunks and an open shirt, his chest adorned with a few necklaces. He gives off a little bit of a bohemian vibe. He extends his hand out to me. “Hi, by the way. I’m Nicky, the lucky guy who’s coupled up with Elladine. Your name is Avery, yea?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“That’s what they call me!” I respond, and Bill chuckles quietly at my side. “What do you do on the outside?” I ask him.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Oh, I’m a music tutor in Newcastle.” He looks at me not in a romantic way, more like an older sibling. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“As soon as I found out he was a musician, I was hooked. I’ve already got a really good feeling about this!” Elladine glances up at Nicky’s face warmly and he returns the look.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Er, uh, yea. Me too.” AJ interjects. She’s smiling but not I’m not fully convinced as I notice her eyebrows are furrowed ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">The guy standing next to her doesn’t seem to notice as he smiles over at me and says, “Hey, my name is Seb. I’m coupled up with AJ. I know you’re going to ask so here goes, I am 28, and I own my own record and coffee shop in Liverpool.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Wow, that’s actually so cool! I also dig the accent!” I exclaim. “I love records and coffee! What’s your favorite genre?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Ah,” he brings his hand up to his face, stroking his mustache and beard a little bit while he thinks of his answer. “Right this second I’m gonna say punk hands down, but it honestly depends on the day and my mood. You?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I can tell this guy and I are going to get along just fine. I think for only a second before responding, “Lately I’ve been really into grime and 90s American hip-hop, but I honestly listen to a little bit of everything as generic and basic and that sounds.” I shrug slightly. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">He laughs and responds, “No I get it, there’s just way too much good sound out there. It’s hard to choose an ultimate favorite. Music is all about how you’re feeling and of course that shifts and changes.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">“This is so nice, you guys! We’re already learning so much about each other!” AJ adds. “We’re still waiting on two more girls, right? We’re not a complete villa crew until everyone is here!!” She looks so excited, she’s almost vibrating on her heels. </span> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“You’re not the only one impatient for them to get here,” Nicky says and gestures over to the two remaining single boys, Camilo and Harry. They are chatting quietly to one another. We are taking a camera break so they can reset the angles for the next girl to arrive, so we coupled up islanders gather around and chat to one another.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">“I feel bad, no one wants to be picked last” AJ whispers as she leans over towards me. “It was </span> <em> <span class="tm6">pretty </span> </em> <span class="tm5">obvious they both wanted to be picked by you...” she winks at me and her eyes sparkle as she looks me over and lowers her voice. “Honestly I don’t blame them.”</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I blush and look down, shifting my eyes toward Bill to see if he overheard her. It doesn’t seem like he did, he is too busy laughing at something Nicky said. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Well maybe their perfect soul mates are about to walk out that door any second now” Elladine interjects.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">On the other side of AJ, Seb snorts, “let’s not kid ourselves. That kind of thing never happens in the real world.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">Yes, me and this guy are </span> <em> <span class="tm6">definitely </span> </em> <span class="tm5">going to get along just fine. Although, I wonder how he got onto Love Island with an attitude like that. I can only imagine the interviews with producers before hand. Them asking him questions about “his perfect type” and “what he wants to get out of this experience” and asking how excited he was to start “the best summer of his life”. I had put on a happy face and gave them the answers I knew they wanted with tiny little nuggets of truth. Same as I plan to handle the dreaded Beach Hut, but that’s a problem for future Avery. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I’m brought back to Earth by Nicky’s voice. “Alright, but this isn’t exactly a normal situation, is it? It’s Love Island, where dreams come true. The magic only works if you believe in it.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I stifle a giggle and Seb rolls his eyes, “Wow, corny... Maybe that’s why nothing magical ever happens to me.” I nod my head at Seb and Nicky scowls at both of us.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">“My dreams are way too weird. If they manage to make </span> <em> <span class="tm6">my </span> </em> <span class="tm5">dreams come true, I will honestly be so impressed. Could they even fit a T-Rex in the Villa? Let alone a live one?!” I smile, widen my eyes, and look around.</span></p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">Everyone starts laughing at my comment and tension is immediately broken.</span> <span class="tm5">I mentally pat myself on the back. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">A camera guy gets our attention and points up toward the door I had come out of just a few moments ago. A new girl emerges from the Villa and everyone falls silent. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Good morning Love Island!” A super gorgeous petite girl with light pink hair swept to the side and cut short announces as she skips down to stand in front of the two boys left. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">The host introduces the new girl, “That’s right fellas, here comes Scottish firecracker Iona, a 23-year-old pylon rigger from Aberdeen whose tan makes Irn Bru look pale. Be nice and maybe she will want to see your Loch Ness Monster.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">I snort loudly, trying to hold in the giggles trying to force their way out. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘I cannot believe that got the green light.’ </span></em><span class="tm5">Next to me, AJ lightly backhands my shoulder, I look over to see her biting her tongue and trying not to laugh. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Iona smirks and says, “That’s right lads, I don’t mess around.” She makes serious eyes at Camilo, who is practically drooling looking at her. “Is that going to be a problem?” She tilts her head slightly to the side and lightly licks her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘Damn girl.’</span> </em> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Camilo clears his throat before smiling at her. “Uh, no, not at all. In fact, I think it’s going to be the opposite of a problem.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">They maintain eye contact. I start to get the feeling I’m seeing something I shouldn’t see like I’m interrupting an intimate moment. I glance over at Harry and he looks uncomfortable and left out, though he is trying his best to hid it behind squared shoulders and a killer smile.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Well, now I just have to couple up with you, don’t I?” Iona smirks and saunters over to Camilo, he bends down to let her throw her arms over his shoulders to hug him, and she gives him a light kiss on the cheek. When she releases him he steps back and gives her a salsa type spin. She laughs and smiles up at him. The link hands and stride over to the rest of the couples.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘Damn, I wouldn’t mind being in an Iona-Camilo sandwich. I’m feeling a little hot under the collar after their electric exchange.’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I take my eyes off them to turn and look at Harry, who's left alone on the lawn, looking more unsure of himself. I felt bad, being picked last is always rough.</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Just then, we turn our heads as one when the door opens and another girl struts out onto the lawn.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Hello, Darlings.” Yet another attractive girl says. “How are we all doing?” She smiles sweetly at Harry, who stands up straighter under her gaze. She continues smiling as she looks him over.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Last but definitely far from least, this is Genevieve, a 26-year-old junior doctor from Glastonbury. She works the festival circuit and hopes to crowd surf into your hearts!” The host booms with her microphone, smiling and looking back and forth between the last two uncoupled islanders.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“What’s your name, sweetie?” She asks.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Sweetie... Oh, er, I mean... Harry. It’s Harry.” He blushes and looks over at us, willing one of us to come save him. It’s adorable. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Lovely to meet you, Harry. How lucky and I that nobody got to you before me?” She walks over to him and hugs him tightly. Harry looks beyond relieved. They come walking over to the rest of us. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">With everyone coupled up, Bill starts chatting excitedly, “That looks like all of us! Five great ladies, five great gents, five great couples. Makes sense to me!” He looks over at me and grins.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Don’t you think it’s a bit early to say whether our couples are great or not?” AJ almost whines.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">I look at Seb, who seems completely unfazed. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘Well, that looks like a couple who is going nowhere fast’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I think when Bill speaks again.</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“I dunno. I’ve already got a pretty good feeling about this one.” He shoots me two finger guns to punctuate his statement and I can’t help but laugh good-naturedly while shaking my head. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘Cute, but getting a little ahead of himself I’d say’</span> </em> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Well, it’s not a competition” Elladine pipes up, looking worried.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“It sort of is though,” Nicky says and grabs her hand, lightly running his thumb over hers, and her face relaxes. He continues, “Only the strongest couple can win the fifty grand.” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I figure I should help reassure Elladine, I had taken an immediate liking to her, she seemed genuine in a way that was very rare. “Well, based on first impressions, I think the strongest couple here will be Elladine and Nicky!” I smile warmly at her.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Aw babes!” She smiles back and comes over to hug me. I hug her firmly back. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Iona rolls her eyes and says, “All I meant was, it might be a competition, but it doesn't really matter who wins. We are all just here to find love, right?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘I saw how you were looking at Camilo, you looking for lust girl.... Not that I’m not on that trip with you’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">but out loud I say, “I’m here to have fun! This is the vacation of a lifetime! Love is great and winning is fine, but why put so much pressure on it? If all I get from this is a few cool friends, and some great memories, I’ll count myself a winner.” I smile around at everyone. '</span><em><span class="tm6">That was mostly true’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I tell myself. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Wow yes! Avery just said it better than I ever could!” AJ exclaims. I find myself beaming under the compliment. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Oh, my days you guys! I got a text!!” Genevive yells and begins to read out loud “Islanders, it’s time to get to know each other a little better. Please make your way to the challenge platform and get ready to unpack some secrets about your fellow islanders! #excessbaggage #gettingtoknowyou”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“We’ve only just got here and we’re already being challenged? I was hoping to get a nap in first.” Seb looked panicked.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Aw chill big guy, I’m sure it will be fun. Just a way for us to get to know each other a little better. You never know, it could be super juicy secrets!!!” I give him a lazy version of jazz hands and shake my shoulders back and forth. Seb start to laugh. “Plus I already got my nap in before I came out” I add, laughing as his face drops and he looks a little jealous.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Oh mate! I wish I’d thought of that.” He says and hits his palm to his forehead. “Such a good move! I’m a little peckish too. I could definitely go for a snack.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Me too!” I yell, more excitedly than I expected. “I was saying to Elladine, I'd LOVE some kind of snack. Present company not included” I shoot a wink at Bill, who returns it gladly. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“You sure I’m not the snack your after?” Bill asks, wiggling his eyebrows at me.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Play your cards right...” I look at him through my eyelashes, laying on the flirt for the cameras. Bill seems to be enjoying it as well. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">”A little nap would be just the ticket...” Seb says dreamily. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">“Okay, enough chit-chatting, let’s get this challenge on the road!” Iona is looking impatient. </span> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">All of the islanders start speaking at once “Woo! Can’t wait” “Yea! I’m so excited!” “We are going to smash this!” as we head over toward the challenge platform. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I’m feeling surprisingly optimistic and I turn and start walking with everyone.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <em> <span class="tm6"> ‘Maybe this summer will go better than  I expect.’</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Challenge Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things heat up during the first challenge. The Islanders are in for a surprise!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I start walking toward the challenge platform when I feel someone grab my hand. I turn and see Bill looking back at me, smiling sweetly. “Hey, I just wanted to have a quick chat with you in private before the challenge, if that’s OK.” He continues before I can respond, ”I just wanted to say thank you for choosing me. You could probably see it on my face, but you absolutely made my day. You’re blatantly the best-looking girl here.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I blush, flattered by the compliment, but silently scold my cheeks for betraying me. Unsure what to say, I make a snap decision and take one step closer to him. I suddenly realize I may regret this choice later but also realize it is an issue for Future Avery to tackle and take another step closer. I look up at him through my lashes and put my hand tentatively on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">His eyes go wide. For a split second, I’m positive he’s going to turn me down. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘Of course, he’s gonna say no, you met him like five seconds ago.’</span> </em> <span class="tm5"> His gaze flickers down to my lips, then he looks back into my eyes. His voice is low and breathy, “Avery, are you sure?”</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <em> <span class="tm6">‘No, I’m not. I’m not sure about any of this, but I know that right now, I really want to kiss you.’ </span> </em>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“No time like the present” I hear myself say out loud.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">He bites his lip, wraps his arms around me to pull me closer, and leans down. I can feel him smiling as our lips meet. It was surprisingly amazing. Immediately it feels comfortable, familiar. We both relax into each other and continue kissing. Our tongues meet and I playfully bite his lower lip. I move my hands from his chest to either side of his face, before running my fingers through his hair. He moans so quietly I almost miss it. I take that as my cue to pull back before we get carried away.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Cor. I did not see that coming” Bill removes one of his hands from my hip and lightly touches his lips. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Did you like it?” I hesitate before I ask. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">He looks at me incredulously. “Did I like it? Did I </span> <em> <span class="tm6">like </span> </em> <span class="tm5">it? Avery...” He brings his hands up to cradle my face. It feels nice. “I loved it. Do you think we could do it again? Like, right now?” His eyes sparkle mischeviously, but I back up before he can bring his lips back to mine. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“All in good time, babes.” I grab his hand. “Come one, let’s go out to the challenge. Everyone is probably wondering where we are by now.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“You’re right.” He suddenly gets an idea and lets go of my hand. “Last one there has to clean the pool!” He takes off running after the others.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Wait? Wha-” I start laughing and launch myself after him across the lawn. I quickly catch up and beat him to the platform, panting slightly. “Yes! I win!” I jump up and down, carrying on with a ridiculous victory dance. Bill arrives right after me, laughing and holding his side. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“I can’t believe you passed me!” He gasps.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">“Well, now you know not to mess with the fastest legs in all the Villa!” I wink at him and he returns it. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘Looks like all that off-season training came in handy. Now let’s smash this challenge!’</span> </em></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">An amused Elladine is standing next to me. “Hey, hun... took your time getting up here, yea?” She smirks and leans over, whispering to me, “You’ve smudged your lipstick. It’s on your cheek. I wonder how that happened...”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Cheeky,” I smirk and wipe off my face, inquisitively looking over at Elladine who gives me a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">The challenge platform is set up like the baggage claim at an airport. Everyone is standing around some suitcases on a carousel. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Those spiny things make me feel dizzy at airports,” Bill comments, looking skeptically at the suitcases circling around the conveyor belt. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“I always want to lie on them and just go round and round. They look kinda comfy and you’re always exhausted from traveling by the time you reach them” Harry muses, stepping forward to actually get on the conveyor belt with the luggage. A cameraman gives him a look and he freezes, then steps back in line with the other boys. We all hear a ding and everyone rushes to grab their phones.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Oh! It’s me!” Elladine exclaims, opening the text and telling us the rules. “In each suitcase, we’ll find a secret clue about one of the guys. Then we kiss the guy who we think the clue’s about! The guy who matches the clue steps forward and we’ll see if we snogged the right person.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">Genevieve pipes up, “Sooo, do we </span> <em> <span class="tm6">actually </span> </em> <span class="tm5">have to kiss who we think the clue is about? Or can we just kiss whoever we want?” She makes a sideways glance at Seb that only I see. </span></p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘Does Genevieve want to snog Seb?? Juicy..’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I make a mental note to store that in my facts for later. Then I realize there will be secrets about the girls too. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘I wonder if any of the clues will be about my secret attraction to thunder. The way those clouds rumble when the storm’s rolling in. It’s electric and my whole body tingles’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I don’t notice that I’m smiling and looking absently into the distance. I hear Bill clear his throat across from me. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“You alright Avery?” He raises one eyebrow at me. “You’re looking a little far away.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Oh, it’s nothing” I respond sweetly. “I can’t wait to win this challenge!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">With the aire of a school teacher, Elladine says “There are no losers or winners in this challenge! It’s all about getting to know one another better.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Harry and I groan simultaneously. “What’s the point in that then?” Harry complains and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Iona joins in, “Isn’t it obvious? You might get a lot of kisses!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">Harry looks appeased. “Right. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">That </span> </em> <span class="tm5">doesn’t sound too bad.” He casts a hopeful look at Genevieve, who hesitates before smiling back at him. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Alright, let’s get this party started!” Iona shouts and excitedly runs over to the conveyor belt to grab the first suitcase. She quickly upzips it and pulls out a lamanated card with the secret typed on it. She reads out “This boy once woke up spooning a badger...” She starts laughing, ”What? How are we supposed to guess who that is?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">The boys all look at each other puzzled while the girls all huddle up to discuss our choice. “Who do you reckon it could be?” I ask the other girls, looking at each of their faces in turn. “Sounds kinda cute.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“No way, that sounds scary! Badgers will mess you up!” Elladine exclaims, looking horrified.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“I’ll bet it was a prank from his mates” Genevieve guesses. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Okay girls, let’s guess who it is” Iona seems impatient for us to make a decision. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Umm, I vote Nicky” I guess, completely at random. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">To my surprise, Genevieve says, “I agree with Avery. There’s something about Nicky that makes me imagine him waking up next to a badger. Who’s gonna go kiss him?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“I will!” Elladine immediately volunteers. She rushes over to Nicky in the line of boys. She leans in for a deep and romantic kiss. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">When she’s finished, Nicky looks at her and then the rest of the girls incredulously. “How in the hell did you know it was me?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Ah, lucky guess,” I say. “Anyway mate, how’d you end up with a badger?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">“Ok so first off, it was a baby badger that had clearly got lost. It had been a really cold night, so it must have </span><em><span class="tm6">somehow</span> </em> <span class="tm5"> - to this day I have no clue how - got into my flat and found something warm to cuddle up to. Me. So I handed it over to a local animal charity who would try to reunite it with its parents. Though it didn’t stop clinging to me until they arrived...” Nicky shrugs.</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">All us girls “Awww” as a chorus. Elladine beams at Nicky. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Suddenly Iona looks over at me, “Hey Avery, go grab a suitcase girl!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">I rush over and grab a suitcase off the belt. I zip it open and read the secret out loud, “This boy got caught having sex in his mum’s wardrobe.” I quickly cast my eyes up at the boys faces to see which looks the most guilty. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘This is my moment.’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I think and smile to myself.</span> <em> <span class="tm6"> ‘All that time spent sitting alone, quietly observing and people watching has lead you to this moment, Avery. You got this.’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I notice one of the boys is actively avoiding my eyes, his own keep flickering to the floor. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘Gotcha.’</span> </em> <span class="tm5"> I quickly rush over and plant a soft kiss on Bill’s lips, who blushes under my touch. I wink at him as I skip back to the girls' side of the platform. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Aww, we didn’t decide together,” Elladine lightly scolds me. “Well, was Avery right? Will the guy getting sweaty and sexy in weird places please come forward?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Bill steps forward, looking sheepish. “Yea she got it right... I was having a house party and there was zero privacy!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Please it wasn't your mum that caught you!” AJ looks embarrassed for him.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Nah, she actually has no idea it even happened!” After a beat, Bill’s smile falters, “Oh.... until now. That’s awkward.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Everyone burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Moving swiftly on...” Iona, who seems to have decided she is MC of this challenge, says. “Gen, can I call you Gen?” Then, without bothering to wait for an answer. “Go grab the next suitcase babes!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Genevieve scurries over to the suitcases, excitedly unzipping and reading out, “This boy has run marathons all over Europe... Oooh, I wonder who this is!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I cast my eyes over to the boys and notice Harry standing just a little bit taller. I nudge Genevieve, “It’s Harry. Go kiss him!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">The other girls agree and shoo her over toward him. She gives him a quick but sweet peck on the lips and runs back over to the girls’ side. Harry smirks and steps forward, more confident than I had seen him so far, “Yea, that’s me. I started running when I was like 14. It... umm... helps clear my head. I was good at it and I enjoyed it. My runs kept getting longer and longer and before I knew it I was training for and running marathons.” He smiles brightly. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Okay next!” Iona announces and announces the next secret, “This boy has been skydiving, bungee jumping, and loves to cliff dive!”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">This time, none of the boys are giving anything away. They all look back and forth at each other too, trying to suss out which of them this secret was about. The girls all look at me, “Come on Avery, you’ve gotten the last three spot on! Who is it?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Uhhhh,” I scan the boys’ faces again, and to my frustration, I was getting absolutely nothing off of them. “I honestly have no idea Iona, you should guess whoever you want.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">A sultry smile adorns her face, “Well alright, I’ve been dying to get my hands on this boy anyway.” She struts right up to Camilo and kisses him passionately. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer, intensifying their kiss. I had to admit, it was pretty hot. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Elladine clears her throat. Camilo and Iona keep kissing for a few more beats, before finally breaking apart and catching their breath. Camilo chuckles and shakes his head. “It’s not me love. But if you want to kiss me again, maybe I’ll give a different answer.” Iona rolls her eyes and playfully swats him away before rejoining the girls.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Will the adrenaline chaser please step forward then? I’m dying to know who it is!” I cry out. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">To everyone’s surprise, Seb takes a step forward. “It’s me. I love me some adrenaline. It’s raw, stimulating; it makes you feel alive. It’s the same feeling I get from being in a mosh pit.” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Woah, I am impressed,” I say. “I thought you seemed a little too laid back for those activities. To top it off, you’ve got an amazing poker face, you gave zero away! Guess you’ve got some serious hidden depths mate.” I smile at him and he warmly returns it. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“You have no idea.” He replies.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Okay ladies, last one! You mind if I go?” AJ asks us girls. We all smile and shake our heads. She looks at all of us as she reads it, “This boy has been to every continent except Antarctica.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">She contemplates for a minute and goes over to Camilo, kissing him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Booo!” Echo all the boys.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Sorry Camilo, I’m not looking to step on any toes,” AJ says with a friendly glance to Iona. Turning back to Camilo she says, “I figured it was you since you’re the only boy who hasn’t had a secret yet.” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Bill pipes up, “Although, I gotta say, it seems like mine was the only embarrassing one. The rest of the boys’ secrets are like humblebrags.” He makes sad puppy eyes at me. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">I </span> <span class="tm5">smirk back, “Well, you haven’t heard my secret yet.” He starts laughing. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Hello? Whenever you love birds are done.” Iona says, sounding playfully exasperated. Bill is blushing. Iona speaks again, “So, Camilo, are you our resident world traveler?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">He nods his head and takes a big step forward, “It’s me. A couple of my mates and I have done a bit of backpacking. Although, this is my first time in Spain, so now I can check that country off my list.” He looks triumphant. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Next up, the boys get to guess our secrets! Who’s first?” I point over at Seb. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">All the boys cheer him on as he reads out the first secret, “This girl once cooked breakfast in bed for a guy she had just met... and she set his kitchen on fire! And then didn’t call him back!” He gasps. “Oh, this is spicy!” He looks at the boys who all shrug back at him. “Wow, what great help you lot are. Okay... I think it is... Iona! She seems like the fire starting type.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">He runs up and kisses her. She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. “Mate, part of my job is </span> <em> <span class="tm6">avoiding </span> </em> <span class="tm5">fires. That isn’t me.”</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Bill looks up, “Is that even a type, like, people have?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Not on paper,” AJ replies. We exchange a look and both start giggling at her joke. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Can the real fire starter please step forward?” Iona looks over at us. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">With a guilty look, Elladine steps forward. All the Islanders raise their eyebrows at her. “Yea, it was an accident, obviously. I was trying to make him a nice fry up. I knocked this kitchen roll off the top shelf and it got caught in the toaster. No one got hurt thankfully, but yeah, I never called him back after that. I was way too embarrassed...” She looks very uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Okay, who's up to bat?!” I call out, and Elladine gives me an appreciative look. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Nicky steps forward and grabs the next suitcase. “This girl hooked up with the chief bridesmaid at a cousin’s wedding.” I’ve got a sneaky suspicion that this secret is about...</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘It isn’t my secret, so this HAS to be AJ right?’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I look over at her and she is blushing slightly as Nicky gives her a kiss. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“What gave it away?” She asks. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“I’m not sure, but I definitely get a vibe.” Nicky grins at her. “I’ve got a good feel for these things.” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Well, it takes one to know one,” I tell them, and Nicky shrugs, continuing to grin.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Surely you can’t tell someone’s relationship history just from looking at them.” Genevieve questions. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“You’d be surprised” AJ responds, while her, Nicky, and I all exchange a wink. </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">“Good guess Nicky,” Elladine compliments him, “Okay who wants to go next!?” </span> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Camilo runs over to the conveyor belt. “This girl can speak four languages.” He looks over at all of us with a thoughtful look on his face. He comes over and walks down the line of girls, his hand on his chin as he is thinking. “I think it’s.....” And as expected, he stops in front of Iona and pulls her in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Once they pull away, Iona tells him, “Well babes that was lovely but it’s not me.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Genevieve raises her hand about halfway and then steps forward. “It’s me!</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">“Okay so in addition to being a doctor, you’ve found time to learn 4 languages?” I ask her, astonished. I could get by with my Spanish thanks to my nan but to know four languages?! I looked at her the most impressed I had been in a very long time. </span> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">She looks so nonchalant about it, “Yea, I’ve had a knack for languages all my life.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">Harry is looking at her with complete adoration. He also looks a bit intimidated, but I think he likes it. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘Oh someone may have it bad already.’ </span> </em></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Can I go next?” Harry asks, even though he already has a suitcase in his hand. None of the boys object so he pulls the card out. “This girl is sexually attracted to the sound of thunder!” Without any hesitation, he says, “I reckon it’s Genevieve.” He strides over to kiss Genevieve, accidentally bumping against her nose. He pulls back, a little embarrassed. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Don’t worry. I didn’t need my nose...” Genevieve jokes as this time she leans forward and kisses Harry. It’s short but sweet. “Though, that secret isn’t about me.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I take a big step forward and put a goofy grin on. “It’s me. The thunder lover. It gets me all tingly.” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Woah, I was well off,” Harry states, although it’s plain he would have kissed Genevieve no matter what the secret was. So much for caring about winning. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I notice Bill is looking at me with an amused and intrigued look on his face. “I have got to hear more about this Avery.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I give him a cheeky look, “Oh you think that’s it? I’ve got even more laundry that needs airing. If you want to have a rummage...” </span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘Too much?’</span></em> <em>  </em></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Bill is biting his lower lip, giving me his best attempt at a smoldering look.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">AJ coughs pointedly. “Okay, Bill you’re up next.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">He runs over to grab a suitcase. “This girl accidentally ordered sex toys to her work address.” He thinks for a moment before looking up at me. “Speaking of dirty. I think it’s you, babes.” He walks over to me before leaning down and whispering, “What you say? You’re up for round two?” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I meet his eyes. “Go on then.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">He kisses me slowly and softly, one hand on the back of my neck, the other on my lower back. He draws me closer and the kiss intensifies. </span> <em> <span class="tm6">‘Woah, okay. This kiss is something else.’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">Too soon he leans back, asking me, “Was I right?” I slowly shake my head back at him. </span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Pity... Well, maybe I just wanted an excuse to kiss you again.” He releases me and steps back but we’re still looking at each other. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Suddenly I hear Genevieve’s voice, and I break eye contact with Bill. “Would the girl with multiple packages please step forward?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Iona proudly steps forward, hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Elladine gasps, “Wow, how embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Shaking her head, Iona chuckles, “To be honest, I wasn’t embarrassed at all. It was just a faff to get all the boxes home on the train.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal"><em> <span class="tm6">‘Excuse me, boxes?’ </span> </em> <span class="tm5">I look at her incredulously.</span></p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">As if she can hear my thoughts she says, “Bulk order discount babes.” </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Bill whistles. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Yeah! You go sister!” Genevieve cheers. She then looks at all the girls, “That’s a secret for everyone right? That’s the challenge. To be honest, the boys kinda bombed getting the answers right.” The rest of the girls laugh and agree. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“But there’s another suitcase!” Bill runs over and grabs the last case on the belt. He pulls the card out and reads, “This girl has only ever had sex while on the water.” The boys all go into a huddle.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Elladine looks at us all, “Oh my gosh, which of you is this about?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">You all look around the group. Nobody owns up to the secret. “Come on, girls. It has to be one of us.” AJ says. It quickly becomes clear that the clue is not about any of you. You look at each other confused. Then one by one, realization dawns. AJ’s eyes go wide, “Does this mean there’s another girl coming?” Everyone begins trying not to look worried. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">A clatter and a rattle of wheels grabs everyone’s attention as a very large suitcase rolls out onto the platform. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Bills phone goes off. He looks down at it and reads the text aloud, “Islanders, there is an unexpected item in your baggage area. Bill, please unzip the case.” He looks up at me unsure.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">I nod at him to go ahead and he leans down to tentatively unzip it. A stunning brunette steps out. “Hey you lot, I’m Miki.” She flashes a gorgeous smile at Bill, which he immediately returns.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <em> <span class="tm6">’Great. Here it goes. Looks like this season of Love Island is about to really kick-off.’ </span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let's Play the Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new girl is here to play the game, and she has her eye on Avery's guy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This new girl continues introducing herself. We find out she is a 21-year-old lifestyle vlogger from Cambridge. She is petite, brunette, and accomplishes a unique cross between adorable and sexy. She is still making eyes at Bill while she thanks him for getting her out of the suitcase. </p><p>Genevieve looks stunned, while the other three girls rush over to hug Miki. Genevieve and I eventually come to our senses and walk over to join in on the welcome hugs.</p><p>The boys all start waving, “Yeah, hey. I hope you weren't stuck in there too long, babe.” Nicky tells her. They all nod in agreement. </p><p>“I wasn’t, thanks. It’s so nice to be so welcomed. I was well nervous.” Miki says looking at the boys, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.  </p><p><em> ‘Here we go, only been here a few hours and they’re already drooling over a new girl... I guess an even number of Islanders is boring to watch after all’  </em>I think while continuing to smile casually. AJ speaks up, “Wait, we just had a clue right? Miki, is it about you? Have you really only ever had sex on water?”</p><p>Miki gives a sly smile and shrugs in response. “I guess we’ll have to wait for the boys to decide before we find out won’t we?”</p><p>“Well, I think I can guess who to kiss now…” Bill takes a step towards her. He looks over at me as if asking for permission. </p><p>“Woo! Get in there, Bill!” I hear myself say. I’m surprised by how not jealous I am feeling. I’m not quite sure what that means yet. <em> ‘It’s still early days after all.’ </em></p><p>He smiles back at me. He then quickly goes over to Miki and kisses her on the lips.</p><p>“So, how was it mate?” Seb asks, then looks discreetly over at me. </p><p>Bill blushes and replies, “ I’d say that was… maybe the third-best kiss I’ve had today.” Knowing I am the only other girl he kissed makes me feel pretty proud of myself.</p><p>“Wow, You’re really cracking on, huh?” Seb chuckles. His phone goes off. “Islanders, that’s the end of the challenge. Hopefully, you’ve all learnt a little bit more about your fellow Islanders. Now all the dirt is dished, it’s time for Miki to go and get to know you all… Alright! Let’s head back guys!”</p><p>Once we’re all back in the villa, we all sit around the lawn on the bean bags and chat some more to get to know one another. We talk a little bit about our lives back home, compare our accents, and banter back and forth about the facts we all just learned about one another. There is a general consensus to never let Elladine anywhere near the kitchen. Finally, the boys all turn their attention back to our newest addition.</p><p>“I couldn’t believe Miki’s secret! Do you like, live on a boat or something?” Nicky turns to her and asks. </p><p>“Something like that! I live on a barge, I wanted something… less permanent feeling than a flat. I can take my barge wherever I want!” She exclaims. “Plus, it does wonders for my brand! Who doesn’t want to watch a beautiful girl making videos on her barge?!”</p><p>“Well, I thought it was a great clue! Show’s you’ve got good life experiences and all that. I can’t wait to get to know you!” Bill says, looking at her in a way that was more flirty than friendly. </p><p>She smiles sweetly back. “I’d really like that Bill. Maybe someday you can come and see <em>my </em>barge” She resumes twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. </p><p>Again I notice I’m not really jealous, though I am a bit cross they are cracking on right in front of me. <em> ‘We have only just met each other. You’re not jealous because you really have no right to be. Plus, not looking for anything super real anyway remember? This is a good thing your feelings aren't exactly involved… However, she is blatantly flirting with the boy I am coupled up with… and this is a competition after all’ </em>I decide I should contribute to the conversation to remind Bill I’m sitting right here if nothing else. “For real though Miki, you definitely made an entrance!”</p><p>She looks over at me, continuing to smile brightly, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Those are shining with rivalry and hubris, “Right?! You haven’t seen anything yet girl.” She winks at me. </p><p><em> ‘Is she really trying to get under my skin right now?’ </em>I chuckle and wink back, not the slightest bit thrown. “I’m going to hold you to that.” I stand up, “Anyone else need a refill?” I hold up my empty water bottle.</p><p>“Me!” AJ jumps up, followed immediately by Genevive. </p><p>I nod at them “then let’s go!” I glance around at everyone still sitting down. Bill looks back at me a little guiltily; I just smile back, trying to give nothing away. I stop last at Miki and give her a knowing look. “Catch you all in a bit!” I turn and start to walk up to the kitchen with the others. <em> ‘Game on, little girl.’ </em></p><p>Once we reach the kitchen Genevive turns to me, “Did you see that? She is bold!! I can’t believe you kept your cool so well Avery!”</p><p>I chuckle and say, “Yeah well it is early days, we did all just met each other. She’s just playing the game, I can’t get all leggy over it right away. Plus, I think she is way overplaying her hand. Someone from space could have seen her shamelessly grafting on Bill.” I fill up Genevieve’s water bottle, hand it to her, and begin filing my own.</p><p>“True, but he did seem like he was enjoying it.” Genevieve comments. I shrug in response.</p><p>AJ speaks up, “Well, Miki is very pretty. I can’t see many guys being upset that she was grafting on them...” She winks at me as she comes and stands next to me at the sink, “though she isn’t a patch on you Avery. Bill won’t jump ship.”</p><p>I can’t help it and I feel my cheeks flush. “Thanks, AJ.” I peek over at her and smile. </p><p>Genevive looks between us with eyebrows raised. “Maybe there is a different reason you’re not concerned too much with Bill and Miki.” She smiles but doesn't elaborate. </p><p>AJ and I don’t offer up anything. I look at Genevieve, “Regardless of how I feel about Bill or anyone else for that matter, we all just met, and Miki has every right to get to know everyone. Calling her out or losing my head right now would just make me look like a complete twat. Ya know? Once I settle out my feelings then I can decide how to deal with the Miki situation. If it even is a situation.”</p><p>The other two girls nod in agreement. “You’re so right,” Genevieve agrees. “<em> It is </em>such early days. We haven't even been here for 24 hours.”</p><p>“You both speak the truth… And with that, I vote we head back over to the group!” Aj announces and we follow her back down to the bean bags. </p><p>We catch the group midconversation.<br/>“Once we have a meal together guys, then it will feel like home. Food is the way to my heart…” we hear Camillo talking as we sit back down on bean bags. </p><p>AJ jumps right into the conversation, “Ah yes! As long as I haven’t cooked it, then a good meal is exactly what we need!”</p><p>“And as long as Elladine doesn’t burn the kitchen down!” Nicky comments through laughter, and everyone joins in, including Elladine. </p><p>“You won’t have to worry, we already decided I am not allowed in there remember?” Elladine says, as she playfully swats Nicky’s arm. </p><p>He beams back at her, “You are right, we did decide that. Looks like I’m going to have to bring you all your meals and fill up your water bottle for you.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t argue with that kind of service! In that case, I don’t think I ever want to learn how to cook.” Elladine jokes. She then turns to Nicky, her face turning serious, “You won’t get tired of waiting on me?” </p><p>“Ah, no way girl. I know it’s early days but I think you’re stuck with me.” Nicky tells her. He picks up his bean bag and moves it even closer to Elladine’s, so he can put his arm around her. </p><p><em> ‘Wow, someone is seriously smitten already.’ </em>I look at Elladine and give her a small thumbs up. She smiles at me before turning her eyes back to Nicky’s. </p><p>“Okay, everything is getting a little too melty out here,” Iona exaggerates an eye roll. “That was cute and all, but back to food. I’m starving!” </p><p>“I agree, food does make the heart grow fonder!” I observe.</p><p>“Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Harry retorts, looking at me seriously. </p><p>“Ah come on, Avery is right.” Bill comes to my defense. “ Food is the real key to anyone’s heart… or, at least it should be!”<br/><br/><em> ‘Well, maybe his head hasn’t been completely turned.’ </em>I smile at him and stand up, “Well then, with that in mind, I’m gonna go make sandwiches for everyone. Who’s down to be my sous chef?” </p><p>Camilo’s hand shoots up into the air, “Girl, you know I got your back in the kitchen.” He stands up and comes over to give me a high five. “Let’s do this!” </p><p>Just then, we all hear a ding and Miki picks up her phone, “It’s me, you guys! I got a text! ‘Miki, it’s time for you to decide who to couple up with. All islanders, please gather at the fire pit in 45 minutes for the recoupling. Miki, you’ll be getting ready in the hideaway today. #chooseyourmatch #dontlookback’” She looks up from her phone and makes direct eye contact with me for a beat before looking at Bill with a cheeky glint in her eye. She then looks around at all the other boys for a moment. </p><p>“Who are you going to pick?” Elladine asks her. She casts an unnecessary worried glance at Nicky. </p><p>“I guess you’ll just have to come down to the firepit to see,” Miki responds casually. </p><p>“No time like the present really,” Genevieve announces, clasping her hands together as she stands up. “Let’s go get fabulous ladies!” She shoots me a smile. “Let’s show these boys what’s what!”</p><p>“Yea!” All the girls cry out together. We walk up to the dressing room together where our suitcases are waiting for us. </p><p>The dressing room is a flurry of activity as the girls ready themselves for Miki’s decision. </p><p>For the first time, Iona looks worried. “It’s so weird knowing that Miki’s just standing by the fire waiting for us… Well standing and waiting for the boys more like.” She glances down. “I’m really vibing with Camilo, I hope she doesn’t choose him.” </p><p>“I don’t think she will, did you see the eyes she was throwing Bill’s way? I’m surprised she didn’t just get up and sit in his lap.” Elladine comments. She throws an apologetic look my way. “Sorry, Avery, you know I’m not saying that to hurt your feelings.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry girl. I know she was grafting on him. I already had a chat with AJ and Genevieve about it earlier. It’s really early days. Even if she picks him, it’s not like it’s the end.” I tell her. In an attempt to lighten the mood and not wanting Elladine to feel bad, I say “Plus, what’s Love Island without the drama!?”</p><p>“You’re right. Although, it really didn’t take long for the drama to start. I thought we would at least have a day or something.” Elladine says, looking down. Though I can tell the mood in the room had shifted in a good way, albeit only slightly. </p><p>Everyone looks around at each other. Iona shrugs, “We kinda did.”</p><p>I am not liking this nervous energy. I decide to try to cheer everyone up, “Look ladies, regardless of who Miki chooses today, we will still have each other. We will all still be super gorgeous girls with everything to look forward to. This is Love Island, the best summer of our lives! Even if we don’t find romantic love, we at least get an amazing girl squad out of the deal. Right!?” </p><p>“Avery’s right!” Genevieve declares, throwing her fist in the air. “Plus, all this worrying is bad for our complexions. You can trust me, I’m a doctor.”</p><p>The girls all start laughing. The good vibe returns, and I inwardly sigh with relief. <em> ‘I meant what I said’ </em> I think as I change clothes. <em> ‘No matter what, I really feel like I have found some life long friends. Weird.’ </em> For someone who had only two people she would consider actual friends at home, I was surprised to be feeling so good about this group of girls. It’s then I notice AJ turn around from her wardrobe, wearing dark jeans, a white crop top showing off her toned abs, and a patchwork cropped jean jacket. <em> ‘Damn.’  </em></p><p>She sees me staring, “ What Avery, see something you like?” She chuckles.</p><p><em> ‘Ugh, how is it she can make me blush at the drop of a hat?’ </em>I smile at her, “Maybe…. You look super fierce.”</p><p>“Thanks! I figured I gotta look good for this first sort of recoupling. Miki is fit, she is going to be savage competition. And if I know how to crush one thing, it’s the competition.” She winks as the rest of us girls giggle. </p><p>I had agreed with AJ about going all out for tonight, choosing a set of matching mustard yellow capri pants and a crop tube top that shows off my shoulders. I finish the look with a gold drop necklace and gold strappy sandals. <em> ‘Oh yea, this is going to blow some minds.’ </em></p><p>Elladine looks over at me after finishing getting herself ready, her eyes going wide. “Damn Avery, you’re a real heart-stealer in that! You look amazing!”</p><p>“Thank you, that’s the idea” I smirk back at her, finishing my hair with a spritz of hairspray. </p><p>Iona looks over at me, “Are you worried about tonight, babes? MIki was definitely grafting in Bill extra hard this afternoon.”</p><p>“How could I, when I look this great?” I respond, striking a pose in front of the girls. </p><p>“Wow hun. You're right. I wish I had your confidence!” Elladine tells me. </p><p>Iona adds, “Yea, she’s right, hearing that actually made me feel a little better myself.” </p><p>Genevieve takes a deep breath, then gives herself one last look-over in the mirror. She is looking super cute in a crop t-shirt covered in sunflowers, paired with high rise yellow jean shorts. “Well girls, I guess this is it… show time.” </p><p>We all follow her out of the room, down and out to the fire pit where Miki stands waiting. All the boys are already sitting on the bench around the fire pit with Miki standing facing them. All the girls sit down next to the boy they’re coupled with. </p><p>I sit down next to Bill and grasp his hand softly. He threads his fingers through mine and smiles down at me. “Your hands are so soft. Seriously, it’s like holding a warm loaf of bread or something…”</p><p>I give him a confused look. “A what?” I start chuckling quietly at the comparison. </p><p>He looks apologetic, “... I don’t know. I’m sorry. Ignore me. My head is all over the place.” </p><p>“How can you say that?” I ask. “It’s plainly sitting right here.” I raise my free hand up to his face and place my hand on the top of his head, making sure not to mess up his freshly gelled hair.. <em> ‘Even if I’m not feeling super romantic feelings yet, I still really don’t want Miki to pick Bill. I am quite enjoying our banter and getting to know him.’ </em>I find myself thinking while I look at him. </p><p>He shifts in his seat, laughing despite still looking a bit uncomfortable. “Hey, I am really enjoying getting to know you, I hope you realize that.” He lowers his voice so only I can hear him, “Look, I told Miki I wanted her to pick someone else, but she…”</p><p>He is cut off by Miki clearing her throat to get all our attention. Everyone stops their conversations to turn and look at her as she begins to speak, “I didn’t know how to feel walking out here. I was excited, obviously, but I knew I’d be taking a guy away from another girl. I thought I’d be OK with that as you’ve only been together since this morning… but looking at you all now, you already seem like such cute couples. But I have to make a choice, so here it goes… At first glance, this boy seems like my type on paper. He’s smart, funny, dreamy, and just plain fit. No one wants to come in here and break up a couple, but this is Love Island and I’m here to make a choice so I can’t help but to step on toes. Soo…” She pauses. </p><p><em> ‘Maybe she won’t pick Bill. Maybe she’ll pick Harry or something, he is smart, funny and fit. Although I don't believe for a second she cares about breaking someone up, she is obviously here to play the game.’ </em>My rapid thoughts are interrupted when Miki begins to speak again. </p><p>“The boy I want to couple up with… is Bill!” </p><p>I hear sighs of relief and murmurs coming from the couples around me. “Oh no, poor Avery.” “Wow, that’s brutal.” “Oh no, I hope she’s okay” </p><p>I look over at them all, “It’s alright you guys, it is what it is. Miki had to make a choice and she chose Bill.” I look over at Miki, put on my best mischievous smile and narrow my eyes slightly, “Just so you know, I’ll be coming for him.” </p><p>She looks back at me, smiling smugly, “Oh I welcome it.”</p><p>Bill extracts his hand from mine and puts it on my back, "I can’t believe this. I was blown away when you picked me. It was like I won the jackpot. And now we’re not a couple, less than a day after that…” He lowers his head, putting his forehead to mine, “I asked her not to choose me. I’m not opposed to getting to know her, but I want to be with you.” He stands to walk over to Miki. Before he can, I reach out and grab his hand to gently squeeze it. I give him a smile which he returns, “Don't worry, I’ll just be over there.” He sighs softly, turns, and walks over to Miki. </p><p>They share a clumsy hug. Miki looks displeased but she is trying to hide it. </p><p>Suddenly, we all hear a ding and I feel my phone vibrate. “I swear if this is me getting dumped already I am going to be livid.” I start to read out, “‘Avery. Miki has taken your partner, leaving you single…’” I look up at the others alarmed, but then I hear another ding and look down again, continuing to read “... so get ready to mingle. #getthatgrafton #thesinglelife’ I’m safe you guys!” </p><p>Everyone, Miki excluded, breaks out into a wide smile. “Phew! Not going to lie but that would have been proper cruel if you had to leave.” Elladine says and looks over at me with relief in her eyes, “I would have been so sad.” She gets up to come sit by me and throw her arms around my neck, embracing me. </p><p>“And now you are the single one! Guess we will have to keep our eye on you,” Genevieve adds, shooting me a wink. </p><p>Nicky then speaks up, “Well I don’t know about you lot, but my bum has gone numb. And I’m still hungry!” He looks at me, “Avery, you and Camilo still up for making those sandwiches? I promise to do the cleaning up!”</p><p>I smile, “Deal! Plus, now I’m single, I have to impress all you boys.” I turn to Camilo, “Shall we?”</p><p>“Hell yes, we shall!” Camilo cries, jumping up and linking arms with me, steering me toward the kitchen. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Now that I’m single, let’s really let the games begin!’ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Newly Single and Ready to Mingle?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making sandwiches for everyone with Camilo was truthfully the most fun I had since getting to the Villa. He is so easy to chat to, I feel like I could start to be myself around him. His laid back and approachable personality is most definitely in contrast to his chiseled face and stunning good looks. I could tell I was going to like Camilo.</p><p>When we finished, we arranged the cut sandwiches on a platter for everyone. I had gone ahead and made a salad as well so I tossed it with the dressing I had made and we brought them over the eagerly awaiting islanders. </p><p>I see Bill smiling at me, and while I contemplate going and sitting next to him I see Miki lean over and start to whisper something in his ear, his eyes flickering away from me while he looks down at the table and blushes. <em> ‘Ugh, Miki 1, Avery 0... I don’t want to deal with this now. Food first.’ </em>I turn and sit next to Seb, with AJ on the other side of him. They both turn to smile sympathetically at me. </p><p>“You alright, Avery?” Seb asks, raising one eyebrow slightly as he reaches over to grab a couple of sandwich triangles. </p><p>I smile back at him, “Ya man, just peachy. Everything is <em> very </em>chilled over here.” </p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re serious or not.” He studies my face. </p><p>I continue smiling, “Scout’s honour! I really am fine. The fact I know I get to stay is a relief, that’s what I was really worried about. I would have been gutted to have to leave just because Miki snatched up Bill.” </p><p>“Me too girl!” AJ chimes in, “I would have been crushed! Our summer hasn’t even started yet!” She looks down at her plate, “On another note, this food looks awesome!”</p><p>“Yeah! Let’s all dig in! Hope you like it!” I raise my voice to speak to everyone at the table. </p><p>The air is filled with eating, chatting, and friendships being formed. The late afternoon sun dips lower into the sky. Once we are all finished, Elladine helps Nicky with the washing up. They laugh as they blow soap suds and flick water at each other; taking turns washing and rinsing. </p><p>The rest of us go change back into our suits to enjoy the pool some while the sun is still out. The girls have a cannonball contest; AJ wins without difficulty. One by one, we’re pulled by producers to go to The Beach Hut. Despite this, for a few hours we all forget about the cameras, the game and just enjoy getting to know each other. </p><p>Finally, it’s my turn to head into The Beach Hut. I’m so nervous, I want to make sure to be careful of my words. I want to be authentic and candid, but I also want to keep in mind this will be on the telly, edited by people who are looking to make interesting television. This being my first hut visit, I am pretty wary. </p><p>The story producer assigned to me, Stacy, was nice enough, but I know her motives don’t quite align with mine, and there is no way I can truly trust her. She smiles at me as I enter the room and settle onto the wicker chair set in front of a beach backdrop. The chair had pillows on it but it was still extremely uncomfortable.  <em> ‘Who the hell decided on wicker furniture? This is doing the opposite of putting me at ease… but maybe that is the point? If you’re uncomfortable, you’re on edge and more likely to say something juicy. Keep your head about you, yea? It’s only day one...’ </em>I hear Stacy say my name and my eyes snap over to her, sitting next to the camera aimed at me. “ What? Sorry,” I say. </p><p>“I asked, are you upset about having the new girl snatch up your boy?” She stares at me intently, her eyebrows raised.</p><p>I take a breath before I answer, “Well, yea it doesn’t feel good to have the boy you just coupled up with taken by another girl. We did just get here though, it’s not like it’s been weeks or Bill is my boyfriend or anything. We are still just all getting to know one another” I shrug nonchalantly. </p><p>Stacy furrows her brows every so slightly, seemingly displeased with my answer, but she was trying not to let me notice. “But like are you worried about getting Bill back? Do you want him back? Or maybe you have your eye on someone else's partner now?” </p><p>“Out of the boys so far, Bill is the one I fancy the most. He’s got good chat and all that, he’s fit and friendly. Of course, why wouldn't Miki want to couple up with him...” I look at Stacy and she is leaning slightly forward, obviously wanting me to continue, I put on my cheekiest smile, “As far as getting him back? I’m not worried about Miki. And if I have my eye on anyone else, maybe I’m not worried about their partner either.” </p><p>Stacy smiles again, this time it reaches her eyes. I must have said the right thing. “That’s a great attitude, Avery! I take that as you are enjoying your first day here on Love Island, regardless of now being single?”</p><p>Since my last answer came across as a success, I decide to continue to put my professional-athlete-confidence forward, when I’m at my most outgoing and witty. “Yea it’s been great fun so far. Everyone is so beautiful and they all seem like a right laugh. I am really excited about the next few weeks!” She asks about the challenge and I continue, “The challenge was a great way to kick off the season. I was the most shocked by Genevive’s secret! Four languages!! I guess her being a junior doctor should have given away how smart she is, but wow!” </p><p>“Okay, so next up is first impressions, Which of the girls do you think you’ll be the closest with?” Stacy questions me.</p><p>“Oh, umm if I had to say right now, probably Elladine. She seems sweet and really genuine.” I answer, with no hesitation. </p><p>“So then which of the girls do you think will cause the most drama?”</p><p>I have to think carefully about this one, “I would say Iona in the sense that she is defo a feisty one. So I could see her stirring up trouble, but in a good way.”</p><p>Stacy nods, happy with my answers. “Now onto the boys, any of the boys other than Bill that you fancy?”</p><p>“Camilo is quite handsome, but I don’t know yet if there is any romantic spark there. All the other lads seem like they’ll be good mates. Seb and I especially seem to be on the same wavelength.”</p><p>“Good, that’s all great,” Stacy says, continuing to nod her head. “Okay last one, let’s say a new boy comes in tomorrow, that’s exactly, your type on paper, would you keep trying to get Bill back, or jump ship for a new boy?”</p><p>I tilt my head to the side, thinking. Stacy is looking at me so intently - almost like I'm an irresistible sandwich - it’s making me a bit uncomfortable, so I just answer the question, “I mean, yes, if this hypothetical guy was exactly my type in looks and personality, wouldn’t I have no choice but to get to know him? It would be unfair to myself not to get to know this new guy, yea? Or any new guy for that matter? That’s the game after all, right?” I smile, hopefully looking more steady than I felt. I answered everything truthfully, but only the parts that make me look the most self-assured.</p><p>Stacy smiles and it looks almost predatory. <em> ‘Oh wait, that’s maybe a bad sign.’ </em>I drop the smile and look back at her, “Can I head out now?”</p><p>“Yes, of course! We’ll do this again tomorrow okay babes?” Stacy stands and follows me to the door, closing it behind me. </p><p>I let out a deep sigh. <em> ‘Thank goodness that is fucking over.’ </em>I walk back up to the villa, put my evening clothes on, touch up my makeup, and clear my head. </p><p>Later that night, I walk out of the villa, feeling a little uneasy. My visit to the Beach Hut had gotten my head racing all afternoon. We were ending our first day and it was finally occurring to me that I was single and would need to do some serious grafting if I expected to stay here. I need someone to chat with and see Seb sitting around the fire with Elladine, Genevieve, and Nicky. I already felt like Seb was someone I could really trust; I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew we were kindred souls.</p><p>I approach the group, “Hey everyone. Hope you're all enjoying our first night here! It’s surprisingly chilly though, I didn’t think I would want a fuzzy onesie.” I look over at Seb, “Hey Seb, you mind if we go for a chat. My head’s all over the place after today.”</p><p>“Yea of course,” Seb stands up from the bench, “You wanna head up to the roof terrace?” </p><p>I nod and when he reaches me, I wave to the others and we head upstairs where we sit on the benches overlooking the villa. The sound of laughter and splashing floats up from below. We both turn to look as AJ emerges from the pool, laughing as she runs to the opposite side and cannonballs in, splashing Harry, Iona, and Camilo, who are all sitting on the edge with their feet dangling in the water. </p><p>Seb turns to look at me. “I bet that girl’s never been tired in her whole life. She’s really fun, has a good heart, and I know we just got here, but I can already tell she has way too much energy for me.” He narrows his eyes and smirks at me, “I’ve noticed you two making eyes at each other and flirting by the way. Maybe she can keep you on your toes if things with Bill don’t work out?”</p><p>I roll my eyes and ignore what he is implying, not ready to commit to saying anything out loud about how I felt about AJ. I needed to sort that out first, <em> ‘I don’t really know how I feel. Like at all </em>’. “Ah, you’re right, I just don’t get how some people can be so active. I’m useless without two cups of coffee in the morning. And I know I’m also a professional athlete, but my sport utilizes gravity. Less energy see?” I wink and laugh. </p><p>“I think you may be onto something there Avery,” Seb observes, laughing along as he turns his head back out towards the villa. We sit for a few moments in silence as we watch the other islanders roam around below us. It’s a comfortable silence. “It’s almost like we are watching the show from up here!” I laugh and put on my best imitation of Harry, “Well you guys, if you want to get ahead in life, you have to be able to adapt and come up with different ideas on the fly. Like I have an idea for an app, that procures a masseuse for students in the library. You know, you’ve been sitting there all day, bent over a book, what is it you want most? Duh, a massage! And this way, you can get it! It would make me tons of money.”</p><p>Seb smiles and joins in, putting on a high voice with his best Scottish accent, “Oh please Harry, no one wants some rando person coming up and massaging you in the middle of the library. I don’t care how sore your shoulders are, that’s weird. Massages are meant to be had at a spa… while you’re naked.” </p><p>We giggle together for a minute before he looks at me seriously. “So how are you doing, actually? Tonight must have been tough for you…”</p><p>I tilt my head thinking for a moment and decide I can be honest with Seb, “Truthfully, I’m okay, but my head is a bit all over the place. Knowing I’m not going to be dumped right away is good. Sure, am I annoyed that Miki chose Bill? Yes, definitely. Am I annoyed she is insisting on grafting on him right in front of me and he isn’t really shutting her down? Yes, that really doesn't feel nice. But am I torn up about it because I think Bill is definitely the one for me? No, not really. He is great, and I like chatting with him. He’s got good banter and he is super fit. I like him the most out of the guys, but I'm not getting <em>that </em>feeling, you know? The spark, butterflies, whatever it is that tells you that this person could be worth it. So for the time being, I’m going to get to know everyone and see where that takes me. And before you ask, yes, that does include AJ... I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>Seb smiles, “No way girl, graft away! I’m glad to see you’re seeing it in a positive light and it hasn’t dampened your spirit. You’re right, the way I see it, you’re in the best position in the villa. You can graft on whoever you want to now, and no one can really have a problem with you for it since you’re not coupled with anyone. You can get to know everyone before the next recoupling. I’d say that’s way better than pairing up with a stranger right away.”</p><p>“You’re right! You make very good points.” I respond. Hearing him say that out loud had me starting to feel at ease for the first time.  </p><p>He smirks, “Well there is a first time for everything I suppose.” He turns his head upward and looks thoughtfully at the stars for a moment. “Hey, your family’s probably sat at home watching all this unfold right?”</p><p>“Yea, totally. Being here is a huge event in my life! They wouldn’t want to miss it any more than they’d want to miss my wedding or my graduation. I’m the youngest of 4, all older brothers who live in the states, and then it’s just my dad and my nan at home in London. And my other grandparents who also live in the states. I’m sure one of my brothers is showing them how to find this show on the internet.” I stop myself from gushing about my family. “Why do you ask? You worried about embarrassing yourself on the telly?”</p><p>“Nah, not exactly. To be honest, I'm not sure my parents even know I’m here. I mean, I mentioned it to them on the phone, but I don’t think they were paying attention. Or even if they were, they probably didn’t really get what I was talking about. They don’t really watch TV.” He sees the question on my face before I ask so he continues, “We’re not close. Never have been. Honestly, we all prefer it that way.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s a bummer. I can share my pop with you if you want, he’s the best!” I tell him, hoping to cheer up the forlorn look on his face. </p><p>He chuckles. “Oh yea, that’s very generous of you. Plus then we’d be siblings. I’ve always wondered what that would be like. But it seems like you already have enough brothers. Are you all close?”</p><p>“We weren’t really when we were growing up. My mom passed when I was 11. It was hard on everyone, my dad especially; we all kinda retreated into ourselves for a while. We are all pretty close now, despite the distance. My closest brother is Alex, he is two years older than me. The other two are Austin and Andrew, five and seven years older.” I see his raised eyebrows and add, “Yes before you ask, my father’s name is Andrew and my mother was Alice… so they kinda decided to go with an all ‘A’ motif. It’s silly I know, but it gives us something extra in common. And I think it keeps my mom with us a little more.” I look down into my lap, “But that is a story for another day, I don’t wanna ruin the mood. The point is, I have plenty of family to share if you want, I know you would get on with them.”  I smile at him, “ So you’re an only child, huh? I wonder what that’s like?”</p><p>“Yea it was pretty lonely growing up I guess, but I didn’t know anything else ya know? Plus I think it made me into the independent spirit I am today. That’s why I opened my own shop in the first place. Running a small business is tough, but it suits me. I didn’t want to work for someone else or be on someone else’s team. I like to do things my own way.” He smiles over at me, and I return it, grateful for the subject change. </p><p>“Wait, you can’t run a shop all by yourself though right? It is a record shop <em>and </em>a coffee shop after all. You must have employees.” </p><p>“Well yeah,” he tells me, “There is my second in command, Doom.” </p><p>“You have an employee named Doom?!?”</p><p>He laughs at the look on my face and says, “Doom is a cat. Okay, so a couple of years ago, some mates of mine and I went camping. Some embers from our fire accidentally drifted into a tree and it went up in flames. This stray cat had run up the branches and I ended up saving it. Then I took said stray cat home and named her Doom. Now she helps out around my shop; mostly by sleeping on the counter and meowing at customers. But she is the best at it. Employee of the month, every month.”</p><p>“Well, then I hope you pay her a decent wage. Otherwise, it’s just plain exploitive,” I retort, putting my hands on my hips, and Seb starts giggling. </p><p>“Of course! Who do you think I am? I pay her in food, lodging, and scratches. Sometimes catnip too if she has been extra good.”</p><p>“Wait!” I gasp, feigning extreme concern, “So who’s watching the shop while you are here? You didn’t leave Doom on her own, did you? I can see lacking opposable thumbs being a problem when trying to open a register, take money, make espresso....”</p><p>“Don’t worry!” He interrupts me, rolling his eyes but chuckling, “There is an actual human employee looking after her and the shop while I am away.  I hope she is doing okay… she’s <em>actually...” </em> he pauses for effect and looks around excitedly, “She’s actually expecting kittens really soon. It is bad timing since I am here and won’t be home when they're born, but I am <em> well excited </em> about it!”</p><p>I am about to respond when the sound of the other islanders walking up to the villa pulls my attention away from Seb. </p><p>“Well I don’t know about you, but I am cream crackered.” I hear Bill say. </p><p>Miki’s voice follows up with, “What babe? You’re a cream cracker? You mumble too much, you need to speak up.”</p><p>“What? No, I mean I am knackered,” Bill responds. </p><p>I hear Miki scoff, “Oh... well who even likes cream crackers?” </p><p>“They’re gross. Chocolate bourbons all the way, you hear me?” Camilo adds to the conversation. </p><p>We hear the door close and the muffled voices as they continue chatting.</p><p>I look over at Seb, “Well, sounds like everyone is off to bed. Guess I am off to sleep alone…”</p><p>Seb rubs his beard, looking thoughtful. “You know what? I think you should find a way to show that you’re totally not fazed by this. Some way to show the villa that you’re still here to have a good time, just like everyone else. A way to show Miki she hasn’t thrown you off your game, eh?” He thinks for a moment before getting an idea, “What about a prank? It’s last minute, it’s gotta be simple and classic.”</p><p>“I’m listening…” I lean forward, urging him to continue. </p><p>“What about… if you hide somewhere and jump out at someone? I can keep everyone distracted while you get into position. What do you say?”</p><p>“Yes!” I say after a beat. “It’ll be fun!”</p><p>We both stand up to head inside. His smile turns down for a second. “Hey, before we head back in, I just want to say I’m really glad we had this chat… If you ever need to chat again, just come and see me, yeah? I feel like this place can do your head in, and it’s nice to have someone to talk to.” </p><p>I give him a genuine smile. “You betcha. And that goes the other way too okay? I’m always around to chat about whatever you want, okay? Music, cats, the meaning of life, whatever.” </p><p>He nods at me, “Definitely. Come on then, let’s go.” We quickly head into the bedroom, beating everyone else. We can hear the other islanders approaching. “Okay, Avery! You hide. I’ll go and keep them busy.” He dashes out the door to head them off and give me some time. I can hear him talking to the others while I look around for a hiding spot. </p><p>I decide I want to scare AJ. I realize her bed is too far away for me to get under in time. Making a quick decision, I quickly dash towards a cupboard I know has her clothes in it. I get inside and quietly shut the doors behind me, leaving a tiny sliver open. I sink into the clothes behind me. </p><p>A second later, Bill, Camilo, and Harry enter the room, arguing about the best biscuits. The argument is being led by Bill, who is unabashedly opinionated on the matter. I try to stay completely still while they walk into the room. </p><p>“...so yea, sorry if I don’t want dust powder with fake ‘cream’ in the middle, but no thanks!” I hear Bill practically yelling. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I gotta say, this conversation has been very…. enlightening, but let’s all get settled. It’s been a long day for everyone.” Elladine speaks next, and I can see her through a sliver in the door.</p><p>Nicky walks in with her; they’re holding hands. “That’s a word. Not sure the one I’d use for this conversation, but definitely a word. And hard-agree, today has been a long one.” He sits down on one of the beds, removing his hat and leaning back, letting out a big breath. </p><p>Suddenly AJ is blocking my view, and I can see she is walking towards the cupboard I’m in. She turns her head to speak to the others, “Hey, anyone seen Avery? You were with her last, weren't you Seb?”</p><p>“No?” I hear him respond, but I can’t see him. </p><p>AJ continues, “Weird. Maybe she’s gone to sleep on the daybeds?”</p><p>I hear a harsh whisper I can tell is Seb again, “Or maybe a ghost got her…”</p><p>Just then, Iona starts yelling from outside, “Woah! Hey guys, come look at the moon!! It looks massive!”</p><p>I hear Seb’s voice again, “Come on everyone, let’s go out onto the terrace for a proper look.”</p><p>Everyone leaves the room, but I can’t see them as AJ still hasn’t moved. “I’ll be out in a second guys!” She gets closer to the cupboard. She stops right in front of it, inches from me… </p><p>
  <em> ‘Alright, it’s go-time!’ </em>
</p><p>I sink father back into the cupboard and whisper, “AJ”</p><p>“Umm.. what?” AJ looks unsettled and slowly grabs the door to open the cupboard.</p><p>“Boo!” I jump out of the cupboard and she catches me. </p><p>“Oh! Woah!” She laughs, as she puts my back down on the ground. “Nice one. You almost got me there. It was a good effort, but you’ll have to try harder.” </p><p>“Come on, you jumped a little bit,” I whine back at her. </p><p>“Maybe..” she steps towards me. “Besides, you're too cute to be scary...” She doesn’t say anything else for a minute. She tilts her head, and grabs a lock of my hair off my shoulder, playing with it and twirling it in her fingers, “You know I have to get you back for this right?”</p><p>I laugh softly and lean towards her, “I’d like to see you try…” She drops my hair and her mouth is hanging open a little bit, she looks down at my lips. I look up at her and flutter my eyelashes a bit.  We aren’t touching at all, but there is undeniably something between us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rivals and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the first night in the villa and not everyone is as friendly as they seem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before she can react, the other islanders return to the room, laughing. We hurriedly back away from each other and put on our best casual faces. </p><p>“Avery! Seb told us what you were up to!” Iona hollers as she leads the rest of the islanders back into the bedroom. “Did you scare AJ!?”</p><p>“I tried, but she didn’t seem too scared,” I make an exaggerated pouting face at everyone. </p><p>AJ giggles, “If I tell everyone you were really scary will you stop making that face?”</p><p>I nod my head. </p><p>“Okay, I was so scared I’m still shaking. Avery is terrifying everyone, look out!” </p><p>“That’s better, thanks!” I tell her, looking pleased with myself as I head over to my bed. </p><p>Miki looks a little worried, “Just never spook me, yeah? I hate jump scares…” </p><p><em> ‘Good to know…’ </em> <em><br/></em>‘Wouldn’t dream of it,” I wink at her. She narrows her eyes at me. I turn around and head to the dressing room to get changed. </p><p>My back is turned when I hear someone walk into the room. I can’t tell who it is so I wait for them to say something. </p><p>“I can see right through you, you know.” Mikis' voice cuts through the silence. “You’re acting so confident and so into Bill but I can see it’s all an act. I’m a social media influencer, I can read people. It’s why I’m so successful. I can look at someone and know their true motives.” </p><p>I’m taken aback and can only say the first thing that comes to mind, “Well, not <em>that</em> successful, I don’t think anyone here knew who you were.” </p><p>“That’s okay,” she smiles smugly, “You didn’t know because you’re a little <em> older </em>.” </p><p><em> ‘Wait, what?’ </em> <em><br/></em>“Was that an insult? I’m twenty-four, love.” I come to my senses and shoot daggers at her with my eyes, “And you can see right through me? What are you trying to get at?”</p><p>“That you’re not really here for love. I see the way you act around all the boys, flirting and fluttering those eyes at them, but I can tell it's all just as fake as your eyelashes! You aiming just to win the game? Get all the boys to like you so you can just mug them off when you get what you want in the end?” She casts her eyes over to me. </p><p>I scoff, I really can’t believe this is happening on the first night. I look at her, study her face to see if she is serious. Like Seb, this girl has a good poker face. <em> ‘Damn it!’ </em> <em><br/></em>“What about you miss lifestyle vlogger? You’re telling me you’re not here to boost your image, get more followers, and further ‘your brand’? Give me a break.” I angrily grab my toothbrush, try to walk past her out of the room, “This is ridiculous, I’m not having this conversation with you. You’re the one who’s coupled up with Bill at the moment and safe from elimination, so what are you so worried about? Unless you’re afraid Bill likes me more, is that what this is?”</p><p>She moves so she is directly in my way, “Well, let’s say it takes one to know one. You’re a professional athlete for a sport no one cares about. You can’t tell me you’re not here to be on the telly and to ‘further your brand’. It’s so obvious, it’s pathetic. It’s only a matter of time before everyone sees it.” She spits back at me. </p><p><em> ‘This is ridiculous. What is she trying to accomplish here?’ </em> <em><br/></em>I take a deep breath. Despite that, and my better judgment, when I speak again I’m practically yelling, “You know what everyone is gonna see? How fake you are. You’re so sweet to everyone all afternoon, but the second you get me on my own you come to tell me how pathetic I am? Please. But you know what little girl? I told you, I’m not doing this now, get out of my way!” I step up so I am almost toe-to-toe with her. I can feel my face heating up.</p><p>A look of fury passes on Miki’s face, but it’s only a flash and then it’s gone. “Wow, Avery, do we have a temper?” She cocks her head and smiles, “Didn’t know it was this easy to wind you up.” She leans close to me, virtually whispering, “And don’t worry, I’ll take great care of Bill. By tomorrow he’ll be like ‘Avery who?’ Then we will see who is the one on top.” With that, she steps out of the way.</p><p>I stomp down to the bathroom to clean my teeth. <em> ‘What in the fuck was that? It’s too early in the game for this. I’ll show her who she is messing with...’ </em> I squeeze the toothpaste a little too hard and I get way too much on my brush. “Arhg! Damnit!” I keep muttering to myself when I hear the door open and close, soft footsteps behind me. I stick my toothbrush in my mouth and vigorously begin brushing. </p><p>I turn and see AJ standing behind me, towel in hand. “Sorry! I should have knocked!” AJ sheepishly says. She shrinks back a little and I realize I’m glaring at her. </p><p>I soften my expression and pull my toothbrush out of my mouth, “Sorry girl, I didn’t mean to give you a look. I… I’m having a weird night.” I shrug and turn back to the mirror and resume brushing. </p><p>“I can tell.” She says and walks up next to me at the sink. She preps her toothbrush and begins brushing, “Eberyling othay?” She looks over at me, eyebrows raised. </p><p>I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and sigh, “Yea, I’m good, just kinda got into it a little with Miki in the dressing room just now.”</p><p>AJ gives me a sympathetic look and shrugs, “Is that who you were yelling at? I could hear your raised voice.”</p><p>“Oh great, does that mean everyone did?” I panic for a split second, the last thing I want is for everyone to think I’m a crazy hothead, or have Miki spin this into me being jealous and mean. </p><p>“No, I think you’re good. Nicky and Camilo were making everyone laugh by giving Bill a hard time when I left the room.” She gives me a small thumbs up. “They were all well distracted.”</p><p>“Thank goodness for the little things I guess.”</p><p>She gets serious for a minute, “But really, are you good? Do you want me to say something?”</p><p>“No no, I can take care of her, don’t you worry.” Neither of us speaks for a few moments while we finish brushing our teeth. When I finish, I look over at her, “Really, it’s fine. She is just trying to put me in my place so to speak since she came in and swooped my guy. She must be feeling threatened by me or she would not have bothered. Nothing I can’t handle.” I put on what I hope is a winning smile. </p><p>AJ looks unconvinced for a second before she smiles back at me. “Alright, whatever you say, but just so you know. You need me, just call out like a bird and I’ll come back you up!”</p><p>“Like a bird? Ha, okay you got it! Let’s go join everyone in the bedroom.”</p><p>We walk back together and I get into my single bed. Miki gives me a dirty look but it’s only a quick moment as she replaces it with a smile when Bill turns his head and speaks to her. She laughs at whatever he says, playing swatting his arm. She glances back over to me, to make sure I’m watching. I make a big show of rolling my eyes at her. </p><p>“Good night everyone!” I announce to the room, settling down into my blankets and pillows. </p><p>“Good night!!” I hear a chorus of voices answer back to me. The lights go off and I do my best to relax and fall asleep. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em> I look up from the desk I’m sitting at when I hear a woman call my name. I look at her and then glance around the room and at my classmates. I realize I’m sitting in my homeroom at my middle school in Denver, Colorado. Something in the back of my mind tells me I'm dreaming.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I stand up and follow this woman, the principal, out of the room and down to the office where my older brothers are waiting. Looks like they pulled Alex out of his class here too. They all have looks of varying degrees of worry on their faces. I’m confused, why do they all look like that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My oldest brother, Andrew speaks, “Avery, we need to head to the hospital. Something about Mom being in an accident. Dad didn’t really explain. He called ahead to sign you and Alex out of school so I could pick you up. Let’s go, okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I nod my head and follow them all out as Andrew thanks the office ladies, who are all looking at us sympathetically. ‘What is going on?’ I think to myself as we pile into Andrew’s car. ‘Why is Andrew here?’ He’s going to college an hour away and we haven’t seen him in weeks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No one says anything as we drive to the hospital, each of us caught up in our own thoughts and worries about what we were going to find once we reach our destination.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now I'm sitting in the waiting room with my brothers at the ER, while my father speaks to the doctor. I see my father collapse and begin to sob. It’s a loud terrifying sound. I have never seen my father cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Andrew and my next oldest brother, Austin, rush over to him and help him regain his feet. They look at the doctor, who apologizes and walks away. Austin begins to cry with my father, Andrew has a look of shock and anger on his face. The three of them are not really hugging, more clutching to each other, like they all needed the other two or else they would fall to the floor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alex and I stand up, he takes my hand in his and we approach them. Andrew notices us, whispers something to Austin, who takes my still sobbing father and moves him farther away to the chairs lined against the wall.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Andrew turns to us, kneeling down so he can look me in the eye. He puts a protective hand on Alex’s shoulder. I look back at him, standing a little straighter,  trying to look strong enough to hear the news I dread is coming. “Alex, Avery. I’m so sorry. Mom was in a car accident and she didn’t make it. The doctors did their best, but she’s gone. I’m so sorry.” He pulls us into a hug. I hug him back, willing the waterfall of tears threatening to fall to stay put. I wanted to be strong for my dad and my brothers. I want them to know they don't have to worry about me. Despite myself, I start to quietly cry into Andrew’s shoulder.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alex however, immediately pushes away from Andrew and starts yelling while tears run down both cheeks. “What do you mean she’s gone?! The doctors must be able to do something! She can’t be dead! I just saw her this morning! She can’t be gone!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look up and grab his hand and gently squeeze it. He lets my hand go and yells at me while covering his eyes, desperately trying to wipe the tears away. “Don’t! Just don’t! Avery….” His expression softens when he looks up and he sees my face. This time when he speaks, his voice is cracking and he is practically whispering “I just… I need to go. I need to not be here… I need to leave.” He turns around and runs down the hallway and out the front doors. It can be assumed he will run home from here. It was only three miles, and we all knew it would help him calm down and clear his head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Andrew takes a deep breath and looks back at me, “He didn’t mean to yell at you like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know" I hear myself say, nodding my head slightly. Tears are still running down my face like someone turned on a faucet behind my eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Andrew stands up, grabs my hand, and leads me over to where Austin is still holding onto my dad, both of them crying. I crawl into my dad’s lap, he put his arms around me and we sit like that for a while, while each of my brothers, sitting on either side of my dad and me, each holds one of my hands, and we cry together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~ </em>
</p><p><em> Now, it’s seven months later, all of us are on a plane, heading to England. Minus Andrew though, who after taking a semester off of school, was back at Colorado State University. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Dad had sold the house we all grew up in, took a new job in London, had us pack up all our things and now we were moving continents, all under the guise of “getting a fresh start.”  </em></p><p><em> I couldn’t help but feel like we were just trying to run away from all the memories. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> From the seat next me to, my grandmother, who had decided to move with us, squeezes my hand. “Everything will turn out okay mija. Just wait and see.” </em></p><p><em> I nod at her, smiling before turning to the window and letting a few tears fall. I didn't want to move to a new country. I love Denver. I love everything about it. I  loved the Rocky Mountains, I loved the snow - to ski on, to sled on, to play in. I loved the summers there, when it got hot and the theme park opened, and we'd hike in the mountains and swim in the lakes that fill from snow runoff. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> All my memories with Mom were there... </em></p><p>
  <em> ~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now I’m twelve years old and my dad is discussing something with my grandmother, something he doesn’t want to discuss with me. He doesn’t really discuss anything with any of us these days, except through my grandmother.  </em>
</p><p><em> He had his hands full with his new job, over the last year he had become a true workaholic. No doubt to avoid thinking about my mom and how much we were all hurting and how he could do nothing to stop it. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> That left my grandmother with her hands full of three kids going through losing one of the most important people in their lives. To say we were all handling it in our own way was an understatement.  </em></p><p><em> Austin was now seventeen and was rowdy hoodlum, turning his pain into mischief and mayhem, much to the dismay of the family. My grandmother had to go down to the school a handful of times after fights, and she had even had to bail him out from jail twice in the last six months. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Alex threw himself into running and soccer... sorry, football. He was great at it and spent every waking moment with his mates playing. We barely saw him at home. He was also doing his fair share of getting into fights as such as well, but he was much more discreet about it than Austin. He was even distant from me these days, and we had always been close. Not anymore. </em> <em><br/></em><br/><em>I withdrew into myself. I did great at school, came straight home and read a lot, immersed myself in finding new music that was constantly playing from my computer. Taught myself to play the guitar, and taught myself - with the help of my grandmother -somewhat passable Spanish. I watched a lot of movies and telly. I wrote letters to my mom and tucked them under my bed. I tried to keep out of the way, knowing my brothers were requiring more of the attention. I wanted to give my dad and grandmother peace of mind knowing that they didn’t have to worry about me. I didn’t really have friends, but I didn’t think that mattered. I was too sad to be around anyway.</em></p><p>
  <em> I was about to find out that they were worried about me anyway.  “Sweetheart,” my grandmother began, handing me a cup of tea, just the way I liked. “Your father and I have been thinking about this a lot... and we think you would thrive more in an environment where you could do what you love to do. You’ve always been great at skiing, and we know you miss it so...I found you an amazing boarding school in Austria, where you can ski and be around others who do as well. You haven’t made any friends since being here, and that worries me mija. You were so vibrant and outgoing. You had so many friends back in Denver. So let’s try this, and  see how you like it okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I looked back at her, setting my tea down. “You want to send me away?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, no!! MIja, this is more about getting you into a healthy environment, not around your sullen father and your misbehaving brothers. You’ll be able to ski, and you’ll love it, you’ll see. Mira, if you hate it. You can come back, of course.” She set a printed out brochure on my lap. “Just look at it, you’ll see that this is going to be the best thing for you.” She gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek, then walks out of the room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look down at the brochure. The place is gorgeous. It’s in the Alps and looks straight out of a fairy tale. It’s lovely, and I can’t wait to ski, but I can't help but feel I was being exiled from my own family.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The tears start to fall… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The First Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake with a start. For a moment, I don’t know where I am, all I see is darkness. I realize the duvet is pulled over my head, and it’s extremely hot. I pull it down and take a deep breath of cool air. My cheeks are wet, so I know I was crying in my sleep. <em> ‘Great. Maybe it’s a good thing I’m not sharing a bed, I hate having to explain this bullshit.’ </em> I sit up and look around the room. It’s dark and no one else is awake. I check my phone; 4 am. <em> ‘Well, no time like the present, I guess.’ </em> Knowing I won’t be able to fall right back to sleep, I decide to get a workout in before everyone else wakes up. I run to the dressing room, change my clothes, brush my teeth, grab my phone as well as my small iPod and headphones that production let me bring, and head outside to the kitchen. Can’t work out on an empty stomach. <br/>I smile down at the iPod... being a pro-athlete does have its perks. I was able to get this written into my contract, so I could ‘workout to my full potential while on the island’. Off-season fitness was important, right? I make myself a quick protein shake for after, munch on some toast with peanut butter and banana, and head to the stationary bike to get my blood pumping.</p><p>I blare my music, trying to drown out the dream that woke me so suddenly. I concentrate on the music and my breathing, sweat beginning to drip down my neck, forming at my hairline. I imagine the sweat as my uneasy feelings my dream left me with leaving my body, willing excitement for the day to take their place. After about an hour, I am feeling a shade better, losing myself in the heavy beats of my workout mix. I’m so absorbed, I don’t notice someone else outside until they're only a couple of feet from me. I look up into Harry’s smiling face. I stop pedaling and pull one earbud from my head. “Morning!” I practically shout, grinning in a way I can only hope is convincing. </p><p>“Good morning back at you!” Harry replies, “How long have you been up?!” He raises his eyebrows expectantly.</p><p>“For about an hour fifteen or so. I, uh, I couldn’t stay asleep. So I figured I would get ahead on my workout.” I look him up and down. “Wait, why are you awake? Isn’t it still, like crazy early?” </p><p>“It’s a bit after five, yea. But this is when I always get up! I usually wake up, do my affirmations in the mirror, make myself a cuppa, and then go for a wander. Which is exactly where I was when I saw you out here and decided to come say hello. I hope I'm not disturbing you, or like, throwing off your mojo” He says, showing no signs of sleepiness.</p><p>“Nah, I’ve had enough of this anyway. Just needed to… burn off a little stress. This has all been a lot to take in.” </p><p>“I agree. This whole experience is so wild! I’ve been a real bundle of nerves for the last twenty-four hours. But that is precisely why I got up so early and am sticking to my morning ritual. That's the secret to success you know.” He smiles shyly up at me still sitting on the bike.  </p><p>I chuckle. “What is? Getting up at five? Okay... riddle me this then Harry, what is success?” </p><p>He looks up, deep in thought, “That’s a good question, Avery. Well, we often think of success as being, like, the best, Getting the most money, having a lot of fans, or being the boss. But really, I think it’s all about doing something that fulfills you.”</p><p>“So… you’re saying that the secret to success? That’s all I need to do?” I raise my eyebrows, looking skeptical. </p><p>He flushes, blushing at my teasing, “Well, uh, no. But, um, that’s the wrong attitude to have about it.” He looks back at me, studying my face. </p><p>“I’m teasing you. I know waking up early isn’t <em>all </em>you have to do. You also gotta dress the part.” I wink at him, and he laughs, more relaxed now.</p><p>“That definitely helps. But it’s more about what you believe you can do for yourself, reminding yourself of it daily, and having the fortitude to go after it. You as a professional athlete must know that.” </p><p>“Yes, well I can definitely attest to the getting up early part. Although, years and years of waking up at six or earlier and it’s never gotten easier. And the fortitude part, it does take a lot of hard work and dedication.” I nod, “Okay maybe you’re onto something.”</p><p>“I knew you would get it.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Okay well, I guess I should continue my wander about the villa.” He looks over at me, “You want to join me?” </p><p>I think about it for a moment before replying, “Thanks, but I think I’m gonna take some laps in the pool before I lose the motivation.”</p><p>He smiles, “Suit yourself.” He turns and walks away, continuing on his morning walkabout. </p><p>I sigh as I get off the bike, taking my tank top and shorts off to reveal the bathing suit I’m wearing underneath. I jump into the pool, the cool water feeling way more amazing than it has any right to. I decide to just float about instead of actually swimming laps. So much for getting more of a workout. I close my eyes, my mind drifting back over my dream and the memories it brought to the surface. It had been a long time since I had dreamed about when I lost my mom. It must be the stress of being here and in a new environment. <em> <br/></em> <em> ‘Look on the bright side Avery, at least it wasn’t a dream about the one person you promised yourself you wouldn’t think about while here…  He is the absolute last person you want to think about... So... stop it!’ </em>I scold myself and open my eyes, sighing heavily. I swim to the edge of the pool and figure it’s time to get out. </p><p>I head back up to the villa, change back into my jammies, and get back into bed. Maybe I can get an hour or so more of sleep before everyone else gets up. That work out does seem to have cleared my mind. I settle into the sheets and try to think about the potential sexy challenges that could be in our near future. Soon I fall back asleep…</p><p>A couple of hours later I wake up to the sound of quiet talking surrounding me. I sit up, stretching my arms above my head and looking around the room. Most everyone seems to have woken up by now and isn’t in the bedroom. <br/>I spot Nicky and Elladine, still in bed, their heads close to each other as they whisper and giggle. I see Iona, the only one still asleep, tangled up in the sheets, Camilo is nowhere to be found. Genevieve and Seb are happily chatting in Viv’s bed, I notice they are close to each other, but not touching. Seb is sitting on top of the blankets, while Viv is still wrapped in the duvet. <em> ‘Interesting’ </em>Everyone else seems to have gotten up already.</p><p>“Good morning everyone!” I announce to the room, smiling to my fellow islanders. </p><p>A chorus of “Morning!” answers me; Iona groans and rolls over. I stand up and head to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. After I change into a bikini with a lemon pattern I know I look killer in, I check myself out in the mirror. <em> ‘Perfect to get your graft on.’ </em></p><p>I wander into the kitchen. Seb is looking in the fridge while Bill is busy getting out pots and pans. <br/>“Hey, boys! Sleep okay?” </p><p>They both look up, Bill gives me a giant smile, while Seb walks over to where I’m sitting, giving me an awkward but friendly pat on my back. “Morning, mate. I slept great considering we are in a strange place.”</p><p>Bill nods, agreeing with Seb, “Good morning sleepyhead, although maybe I should save that greeting for Iona, did you see she is <em>still asleep? </em>” His eyes move down to my outfit, “You look proper amazing this morning by the way.” His cheeks go a little red, and I wink at him. </p><p>“Thanks, babes.”</p><p>Seb gives me a serious look, “I woke up once really early though, and noticed you weren’t around. You all good?”</p><p>I nod my head, avoiding his gaze, “Yea I’m good, woke up early and decided to get a workout in before today really kicked off.”</p><p>Bill, who seems to finally have the array of pans he wants, smiles over at me, “You sure you slept okay on your own? I hope it wasn’t weird.” He pauses, clearly choosing his words carefully, “It’s still hard to believe we’re the first couple to get split up.” He looks down for a moment before bringing his clear blue eyes back up to mine. </p><p>I smile, “Yea it was alright. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t disappointed, but it is what it is.” I shrug my shoulders at him in my most nonchalant way. </p><p>“But what does that even mean?  What is what it is?” He furrows his brow but I can tell he’s teasing me. </p><p>I giggle before responding, “I guess we will never know…”</p><p>“But you’re the one that said it!” He laughs. He then turns and starts breaking eggs into the pan in front of him. “Hey Avery, you want in on this fry-up?”</p><p>I nod, leaning forward. “Yes, please! I would <em> love </em>a fry-up” </p><p>“Can I get in on that too?” Seb looks over eagerly, giving Bill his best puppy dog eyes, or in Seb’s case, kitten eyes. </p><p>“You bet man. Nothing better than a good full English breakfast with baked beans, ten mushrooms, two tomatoes, three sausages, two fried eggs, and three hash browns.”</p><p>“That is crazy specific,” I remark. </p><p>“If you’re gonna do it, that’s how it’s done. I found the best ratio of all the flavors and it has to be that way to live up to its full fry-up potential.” Bill folds his arms in front of him, holding a spatula and looking very pleased with himself. </p><p>“Alright, I trust you. This better be the best damn breakfast I ever had.” I look up at him, trying to be as serious as possible. </p><p>Bill glances at me, not even hesitating before taking me up on my challenge, “You got it babes. You have no idea what you are in for.” He winks at me and then busies himself preparing the food. </p><p>Seb and I sit and watch, impatient for Bill to finish cooking. We chat quietly while we wait. I look over at him conspiratorially and raise my eyebrows ever so slightly, “Soooo, I saw you and Viv chatting in bed this morning, what’s going on there?”</p><p>Seb bites his lip and rolls his eyes, “Well truthfully, nothing yet. But like, I get a vibe from her and when we chat, I can’t stop smiling. It’s a feeling I’m not used to.” He lowers his voice, “I think I may fancy her, like a lot. Please don’t say anything yet, it’s still really early and I don’t want to mess it up if there is something there.”</p><p>I move my thumb and forefinger over my lips like I am zipping them shut, “No worries, mate, I won’t tell anyone. But that’s exciting, I am happy for you, I know that you and AJ aren’t really meshing.” </p><p>“Yea…” He looks down, “She is great, but we are on completely different wavelengths.” </p><p>“Hey, that’s fine. We all just met yesterday, just because your current couple isn’t working out, doesn't mean you can’t change it up at the next recoupling.” I nudge him with my elbow and cast my eyes over to Viv, who is sitting on the bean bags by the pool with Nicky and Elladine. “And before you say anything, don’t worry about Harry if Viv is who you want to go for. This is Love Island, sometimes you have to step on some toes to get what you want. Plus, I don’t think she is feeling Harry as much soooo you could definitely swoop in there.”</p><p>“Yea, I dunno... Maybe it’s too early to really be setting my sights on anyone you know?” He looks at Bill, who is engrossed in cooking and paying us no attention, then over at me, “What about you, single lady? You gonna try to get your man back or graft on someone else.”</p><p>I think for a moment before replying, “Truthfully, I think today I am going to speak to everyone so I can get a better feel of who I fancy and visa versa, you know? Like you just said, it’s early and I don’t want to make any real decisions yet.” </p><p>“That’s a good attitude to have this early in the game I think.” Seb agrees.</p><p>Just then, Bill looks over at us, “Hey Seb, would you mind checking the fridge for some mayo? I would, but I kinda got my hands full here.”</p><p>“No problem mate, I got you.” Seb heads over to the fridge and opens the door.</p><p>“Hey!” I shout over to him, “Don't forget the ketchup!”</p><p>“You got it!” I hear him respond with his head in the fridge. </p><p>“One mayo sachet per sausage is preferable, but since we aren’t at a pub, I’ll have to eyeball the amount.” Bill seems to be more thinking out loud than really talking to either of us. </p><p>Seb emerges from the fridge and sets the two bottles on the counter, “Here Bill. Mayo and ketchup, fill your boots.”</p><p>When the food is ready, Bill sets up three plates and slides one toward me. “Bon Happy Eat!” He exclaims with a proud smile on his face. I can’t help but smile back, he looks so adorable. </p><p>“What did you just say?” I hear Seb ask, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.</p><p>“Bon Happy Eat. Like, I hope this meal makes you happy. That’s what my mum used to always say to me!”</p><p>“It’s bon appetit, mate.” Seb is looking at Bill with an amused smirk now. “Not Bon Happy Eat.” Seb rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself as he leaves the kitchen. “Thanks, mate for this awesome lookin’ fry up. I’m gonna go find a quiet place to eat this.” He shoots me a wink. “Give you two some space.”</p><p>“Suit yourself Seb!” Bill yells after him. He turns his gaze to me, giving me a winning smile. “Perfect fry up… and condiments! You ready to have some breakfast, Avery?” </p><p>It smells delicious, “Most definitely!” </p><p>Bill comes over to sit next to me and right when we are about to dig in, Nicky comes into the kitchen, checking out our plates over my shoulder. “Looks, good mate. Elladine wanted some more of these yoghurt things. But if you’ve got any leftovers I’ll have some of that.” And with that, he grabs one of the sausages off my plate and stuffs it in his mouth before I can say anything.</p><p>I give him a playfully indignant look while he gives me his best innocent look, his eyes shining with mischief. “Hey man! Paws off my plate! Get your own sexy roofer to cook you breakfast!” I put my arm around Bill and Nicky chuckles. </p><p>“Yea, I'll work on that. Thanks for the taste!” With that, Nicky sticks his head in the fridge and shortly after walks out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of oats and yoghurt. </p><p>After a beat, Bill looks over at me, “Hey, we should have our first breakfast up on the roof terrace. We won’t get interrupted or robbed up there.” His eyes look hopeful, “I mean if you’d like…”</p><p>“That sounds really nice actually.” I smile at him between bites of this delicious breakfast. I stand up and grab our plates. “Let me get that for you. You cooked, so I can carry. Come on, let’s head up there”</p><p>Bill smiles at me, “No way babes, beautiful women shouldn’t have to carry anything.” He takes the plates from me and heads up toward the villa and the roof terrace. </p><p>I smile and start to follow him when I feel someone staring at my back. I turn toward the loungers by the pool where Miki is sitting with a still very sleepy looking Iona, and see Miki glaring right at me. <em> ‘Damn if looks could kill. Now it’s Miki 1, Avery 1’ </em> <em> <br/></em>I blow her a kiss and turn around to follow Bill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Get Your Graft On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>proof I'm not just making up stuff ;) yay for food history!</p><p>https://www.smithsonianmag.com/arts-culture/why-the-tomato-was-feared-in-europe-for-more-than-200-years-863735/<br/>https://www.newsweek.com/worlds-bananas-are-clones-and-they-are-imminent-danger-publish-monday-5am-1321787<br/>https://www.history.com/news/the-story-of-the-sandwich</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once we reach the roof terrace, Bill puts the plates down and I sit next to him. We aren’t touching, but I’m close enough to feel the heat of his body and smell his sunscreen. </p><p>I smile down at the food and then back up at Bill, “This is delicious. Bon Happy Eat!”</p><p>He winks at me, “Yesss! You get me. Food is always about making people happy.”</p><p>It’s quiet for a moment, save for the sound of cutlery against plates as we dig into our food. It is as good as it looked. I give him a thumbs up with my free hand. </p><p>He nods in agreement, mouth full. Once he swallows, he looks over at me, “This ain’t so bad!”</p><p>I raise my eyebrows at him, “You sound surprised? Were you expecting it to not be good?”</p><p>“I mean, not expecting... just sometimes things don’t go exactly my way in the kitchen. I’m glad to see this morning the food gods are on my side,” he chuckles as I look at him in fake indignation. </p><p>“You fed me food that may have been less than satisfying?! The outrage!” I stab my fork into a sausage, dip in a little mayo and take a bite, chewing angrily and narrowing my eyes at Bill.</p><p>He is full on laughing now, “Well I was hoping the company would make up for it in that case.” Suddenly he leans toward me with a napkin, stopping himself halfway, still laughing, “You’ve got a little bit of mayo on  your cheek. May I?” I lean the rest of the way in, and he carefully wipes it off. “Looks like you miss your mouth a bit when you’re pretend angry.”</p><p>I shake my head, no longer able to keep up my ruse, laughing with him. “Ah, you’ve got me.” I pause, “but for real, this was yummy. Thank you very much for my first Love Island breakfast fry up.”</p><p>“My pleasure Avery. There’s nothing better to get you going in the morning. Plus, it’s my favorite kind of date,” he glances over at me hopefully, his eyes shining from under his lashes. </p><p>“You think this is a date?” I tease him, but immediately see a flash of hurt in his eyes, I quickly follow up with, “Hey. Bill, I’m joking with you. This is a great first Love Island date. I picked you yesterday for a reason, you know.”<br/>Which was true, out of the boys so far, Bill was the one I found the most attractive, and the banter was easy, fun and never forced. </p><p>He recovers immediately, his smile reaching his eyes, the hurt gone, just as quickly as it arrived. “Okay good. You had me worried there for a second. Which would have made what I am about to say that much more awkward” He pauses, takes a deep breath. He seems to be working up the nerve to say something important.<br/>“Hey, obviously we are still going on first impressions, but I already feel like you’re exactly my type on paper. And I wanted to say I know we didn’t get to spend the night together last night, but I like you. I’m sorry if that’s too forward, I know it’s early days and everything, I just wanted to speak my mind. I think you can tell I’m a lad who likes to voice my opinion, be damned of the consequences at times. I just really feel like we’ve got a spark. I don’t know what that means yet, and I don't expect anything from you, I just…” He takes another deep breath, “I just wanted you to know where my head is at, especially after what happened last night with Miki picking me.” </p><p>I’m stunned. I’m flattered. I’m a little taken aback. I am trying to decide how exactly to respond. “Bill, I…” Words fail me. I smile at him, a little apologetically. </p><p>I can see understanding in his eyes, “Seriously, Avery, it’s cool. I don’t expect anything from you now. I know we are still getting to know everyone, we just got here, everything is super intense and full on, I just wanted you to know what page I am currently on. I don’t really do subtlety, see. Whether I like someone or I don’t, I come right out and say so... When you figure out where you are at, I’ll be here. And if you’re not into it, all you have to do is say so. In the meantime, let’s finish breakfast!” He dips the last of his sausage into the ketchup on my plate. </p><p>I nod, sighing with relief.<br/><em> ‘How do I feel about Bill? I feel comfortable around him, we have great chats, that kiss yesterday was pretty great. But a real spark? Do I have a spark with Bill?’  </em></p><p>Thankfully, Bill seems to have moved on, changing the subject, “Did you know...Like two hundred years ago they thought that ketchup was going to be used for medicinal purposes?”</p><p><em> ‘What?!’ </em><br/>“How did you know that? I remember reading some article about that forever ago and when I tell people, they never believe me!” I look at him, my eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>“Me either! But it's super weird isn’t it? If people back then were looking at our plates right now, they’d think we were ill or something.” </p><p>I turn on the cushion so my body is facing him, “Okay my turn, did you know that Europeans originally thought tomatoes were poisonous? But what was really happening was the acidity was eating through their pewter plates and so lead was leaching into the food. Wild right?”</p><p>His eyes glow with appreciation, “I didn’t know that! Oh, I love weird facts! That’s amazing that you do too! Usually, people think it’s annoying when I pitch my trivia into conversations.”</p><p>“Well, you are looking at an undefeated pub-trivia winner right here! So you can direct all your fun facts this way! I’ve always had a love of trivia! For some reason, it’s easy for my brain to retain all this random information. When I was at school, I spent so much time reading trivia stuff and falling into crazy wikipedia rabbit holes....” I pause, not wanting to elaborate on my time at school as the super sad girl with no friends. So instead I let Bill take the reins of the conversation again. </p><p>“You just keep getting cooler and more fit, I’m not gonna lie.” He takes his last bite of food with a flourish, then grabs both plates and sets them aside. He turns his body so now he is also facing me on the bench, our knees touching.</p><p>I can feel my face flush under the compliment. I look back at him, “Go on, tell me another food fact you know.”</p><p>He smiles brightly, obviously pleased to share, “Alright then. Did you know… that all the bananas you buy at the store are virtually clones of one another?”</p><p>“I actually did not know that. Tell me more.”</p><p>“Okay, so I’m not, like a big sciency person, but from what I know it’s due to the years and years of breeding banana plants to get them ‘just right’ so that at this point, all the banana plants’ DNA is practically the same.” Bill looks proud about knowing a fact I didn’t. </p><p>“Interesting. Okay how about this one,” I counter, “Story goes, the sandwich, specifically the use of bread to encompass food between the slices, was originated by the Earl of Sandwich in 18th century Europe. The Earl at the time was a habitual gambler who didn’t like to leave the gambling table to eat right? So, unclear if it was him who instructed them or his cooks who came up with it, but either way the sandwich was born. It was a food where you could hold the slices of bread, with whatever you wanted on the inside, and eat it with one hand, effectively leaving your other hand free to continue gambling.” </p><p>Bill starts laughing, “That’s true?! I don't know whether to believe you or not.” </p><p>“I swear! I didn’t just make that up, promise!” I smile at him, pleased that Bill was so tickled by my silly-but-true fact.</p><p>“Speaking of sandwiches, wanna hear a funny story? One time, I asked a girl out with a plate of heart shaped sandwiches… which should have been so cute and such a great idea right? I mean, from my point of view you can <em>never </em>go wrong with a good sandwich,” He pauses as if waiting for me to agree. </p><p>I happily oblige him, “Well duh, of course. Although, I think I would want someone to ask me out with fish and chips.” </p><p>He snickers at my teasing before continuing, “The only problem was that she hated mayo and I had put it on every last sandwich. She essentially told me thanks but no thanks, and I had heart-shaped sandwiches in my lunch in the end. At the time, I was a bit upset, but now I just think it’s a funny story.”</p><p>“To be fair, nothing says love quite like mayo.” I roll my eyes and giggle with him. We both lean back against the backrest, enjoying the sun and the view for a few minutes. The silence is comfortable. </p><p>“Hey, thanks for joining me on the fry-up date.”  He stands up and I follow. He runs a hand through his hair and grins over at me, “I’ve honestly been dying to have a moment alone with you. It’s so full-on and everyone is always around, it’s hard to have a real conversation with nine other people also talking around you.” </p><p>He’s been really looking forward to this. I’m not sure how I’m feeling about any of this quite yet. I like being around Bill, and there was a bit of a romantic something there. Or a lusty feeling at least. I make a decision that the best response right now would be a cheeky one.<br/>I look back at him, making eye contact and grinning a little mischievously, “Alright, so what are you planning to do with it then?” I take one step closer to him.</p><p>“Well, since you’re asking, I do have a couple of things in mind. But, right now I can only really think of one.” He leans in, closing the space between us, and kisses me sweetly.<br/>His stubble is rough but not unpleasant against my skin. I lean back just slightly after a moment, leaving feather-light kisses on either side of his mouth, before smiling and cupping his cheek in my hand. He leans into the contact. After a moment I put my hand back down at my side, and we stand close to each other with only our foreheads touching. His hands are rough but reassuring against my waist as he pulls me closer, our bodies touching now as well. He smiles at me, his eyes questioning. I angle my face towards him and he kisses me once more before releasing me from his embrace and taking a half step back. The kiss was only for a moment, and I am a little disappointed when the connection ends.</p><p>“Just so you know, I meant what I said earlier. I don’t expect anything right now. I just like being around you and I want to get to know you better,” he speaks quietly, looking into my eyes. </p><p>“I know. I really like spending time with you too. And this breakfast ‘date’ was lovely and fun. I just…” I pause, contemplating my next words, “I just don’t know quite how I am feeling about everything yet. So let’s just continue to get to know each other and see what happens.” I smile warmly at him, which he thankfully returns without hesitation. </p><p>“So far, this is way better than dating on the outside.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? How so?” I question him. </p><p>“Gah, well honestly, I’d been coming up empty, relationship-wise. Just all the faff was getting on my nerves, you know? You ask someone on a date, spend all this time deciding where to go and what to wear. But then only spend a couple of hours with them. By the time you really get a feel for someone, let’s say two-three dates in, you’re kinda already in too deep. And if they aren’t for you, you just spent all this time for nothing. That’s why I am here. All that hassle sorted for us? Yes please.”</p><p>I nod, “I can see that. I dunno though, I kinda like all the faff. The dressing up, the getting to know you chat. I do agree that it sucks when you realize you aren’t really into it and you’re several dates deep already. That conversation is always so awful and uncomfortable.”</p><p>“See? This is much better. Plus everyone here is guaranteed to be hot and interesting.” He looks pleased that I agree with him. </p><p>“What? Well, am <em> I </em> hot and interesting?” </p><p>He flashes me a grin, “You are something else entirely, Avery.” He shuffles nervously and runs his hand through his hair again, his cheeks flushing red. “Come on, we’d better mingle with the others. I’ll take your plate to the kitchen.” He leans down and grabs both plates. He turns to head down the stairs and I follow. We walk together out to where the others are, feeling full and satisfied after a tasty breakfast. </p><p>We part ways in the kitchen, Bill heading toward the gym where some of the other boys were hanging out, while I headed over to Genevive and Elladine, who are lounging on bean bags by the pool. Elladine is still eating the oatmeal and yogurt Nicky had gotten earlier from the kitchen.<br/>I plop myself down into a bean bag and they both look over, smiling happily at me as they have a conversation.</p><p>“Nicky is such a sweetheart for bringing me breakfast like this.” Elladine casts a glance over to Nicky, who is laughing with Seb and Bill in the gym. </p><p>“Yeah, he seems like a good guy,” Genevive agrees. She then looks over at me, “Hey, hun. We were just chatting about our couples.” She looks at both of us, her smile dropping slightly, “Don’t get me wrong, Harry is really cute and sweet. He is proper funny too! But I don’t know, maybe it’s because he’s younger, but I’m just not sure about him.”</p><p>I decide to chip in, “I think you’re right. He’s so handsome and nice, but it’s like he is always trying to impress, even when he doesn’t need to. But we are still adjusting to each other, and he is the youngest, he is probably just trying to make up for feeling intimidated.”</p><p>Genevive nods, “I think you and I are on the same wavelength. I suppose I shouldn’t be worried about it yet anyway. It’s only been a night. Not really long enough to tell if you like someone, is it?”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Elladine interjects, “I’ve fallen in love overnight before, sure.”</p><p>I chuckle, “Well duh, that’s why one night stands exist.” I wink at the other two while they giggle, “But in all seriousness, it’s not about how much time passes. It’s about how you spend that time. I’ve met guys that I hit it off with right away, and it’s crazy passionate, but after a few months the relationship runs its course and we part ways. But I’ve also met guys whose personalities grow on me after time. Both types of connections can be just as passionate and worthwhile. Just go with your intuition and what feels right. Your heart will know.” </p><p>“Good point!” Elladine agrees, “You could also have, like, loads of anniversaries with someone and still be unhappy. But then also, sometimes those quick passionate love affairs make an important lasting mark on your life.”</p><p>Genevive holds her hands up in mock surrender, “Woah, OK, you two got deep quick. But you're totally right, it’s early days. We’ll see how it goes.” </p><p>I peer at her intently, “Tell me if I am totally off base with this, but could you not feeling it with Harry have anything to do with someone else, whose name rhymes with ‘Meb’, perhaps?”</p><p>Genevieve immediately starts blushing, looking back at me coyly, trying to hide a smile, “I have absolutely zero idea what you are talking about Avery.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” I chuckle. </p><p>Changing the subject, and maybe to get me back for calling her out, Genevive asks me, “What about you? How was breakfast on the roof terrace?” She wiggles her eyebrows at me. Both girls lean closer to me conspiratorially. </p><p>Elladine whispers, “We saw Miki staring daggers at you while you walked up there with him. She’s been on the daybeds with Iona all morning, no doubt talking about it. Nicky said he overheard some of it and she is <em>salty. </em>”</p><p>I shrug as nonchalantly as I can, “I can see why she wouldn’t like it, but it <em>was </em>just breakfast. And we are all still getting to know everyone. Not to get all playground on her either, but I did have him first.” </p><p>Elladine scoffs and laughs, “Just breakfast? Are you sure about that? We could <em>all </em>tell last night that he wasn’t as happy about Miki picking him as she expected him to be. He plainly only has eyes for you right now. She’s gonna have to work to turn his head!”</p><p>I keep my expression neutral, “Yes, ladies, just breakfast. It was nice to get some time away from everyone to have a real conversation. Until I have a clearer sense of how I am feeling though, I am going to keep my cards a little close to my chest if you don’t mind.”<br/>They both smile good-naturedly at me, although I can tell it’s killing them I won’t quite spill the gossip they are so eager for. <em> ‘I know they want to hear that we kissed, but they’re gonna be disappointed for now. Not a whole lot else to spill except how confused I am feeling. Until I am more sure of how I feel about everyone and who I can trust, I’m keeping it to myself.’  </em></p><p>“Of course we don’t mind girl!” Elladine tells me, and somehow, I can tell she means it, “Just know I’m here for you if you ever want to talk!” </p><p>“Me too!” Genevieve chimes in. I am less sure about her intentions, especially since she won’t admit to me that she fancies Seb. She doesn’t quite trust me, so until I know her better, I’m unsure about trusting her. </p><p>“So girls, what are you looking to get out of this whole thing?” Elladine asks us. “Like, are you just here to have a good time? Or are you looking for loooove?” She makes a little heart out of her hands and exaggerates batting her eyelashes at us. </p><p>This I can answer honestly. “I am here to just enjoy the experience, and be present the whole time. I’m not trying to put any real expectations on it, especially this early on. I want to make life-long friends, I want to have fun. Would I into having some sexy fun and enjoy getting to know some fit guys? Hell yes! But I’m not going to force it, if I focus on that too much, the experience will pass me by. If all I get out of this is some awesome summer memories, that’s okay.”</p><p>Genevieve is nodding her head, “Honestly, I’m here for the sunshine and good times. I’m worried though I’ve thought too much about what it’s going to be like in here like I hope I haven’t set my expectations too high”</p><p>Elladine looks thoughtful, “We'll just be open to adjusting your expectations and getting something else than what you originally bargained for. Hun, Avery is right. Just be present in the now. I for one, definitely know that is harder said than done, but it’s true. No point worrying about what might happen when you should be experiencing what is happening.”</p><p>I smile at them, standing up from the bean bag, “That's’ some good deep stuff girls. But I think I gotta date with that pool, it’s so hot out here!”</p><p>As the other two girls also stand, Genevieve tells me, “Yea, I think we need to reapply this sunblock, we’ll see you later okay Avery?”</p><p>I wave at them as they walk back toward the villa and I turn toward the pool, where Harry, Camilo, and AJ are taking turns jumping and diving into the water. </p><p>They turn to look at me as I approach. “Hey Avery, watch this!” Harry yells over AJ’s and Camilo’s laughing. They all jump in together, creating a giant splash that completely drenches me. </p><p>“Oh my god!” I screech, theatrically throwing a hand to the sky and looking up, “Water?! I’m melting! I’m melting!!” I crumble to the ground, now reaching my hands towards the pool and gasping.</p><p>The others look surprised for a half-second before they break out in giggles, continuing to splash me as I roll around on the coping. I eventually make my way into the pool and then the splashing war really begins! After five minutes of splashing and uncontrollable laughing, we all settle against the wall of the pool, panting, with our arms on the edge holding us up. </p><p>“That was an <em>immense </em>amount of fun! What a great start to our first full day you guys!” AJ has a huge smile on her face.</p><p>“Agreed! And Avery, I love your theatrical side! You’re hilarious!” Harry informs me as he pushes away from the wall and starts treading water in front of me. </p><p>Camilo starts to splash Harry, while AJ starts flicking water at him as well. Camilo sighs and shoots me a sidelong glance before speaking, “I can’t believe Bill has had two girls pick him already.”</p><p>Harry quickly agrees, adding, “Yea, two <em> gorgeous </em>girls.” He playfully pouts in my direction. </p><p>“Okay, alright you two,” AJ makes a show of rolling her eyes and chuckling before asking me, “You sleep okay last night on your own and everything, Avery?”</p><p>I nod, maybe a little too enthusiastically, “Yea it was actually super comfy! I did wake up super early though and have a quick workout. I saw Harry while he went on his morning walkabout.” I look over at Harry, glad to hand the conversation over. </p><p>“That you did! I noticed you were able to get a little more sleep after. I’ve been awake since you saw me. Nothing better than a good rest to get you ready for the day. Food also helps… that splash sesh made me hungry. Anyone else want to take a trip to the kitchen?” With that, Harry turns and swims to the edge, lifting himself out of the pool. He runs his hands through his wet hair while he looks to us for our answers.</p><p>AJ, Camilo, and I all shake our heads, so Harry waves and starts to walk up toward the kitchen, leaving wet footprints behind him across the concrete. </p><p>Camilo turns toward AJ and I, but makes eye contact with me and smiles, “Either of you want a piggyback around the lawn?” It’s obvious he’s only interested in my answer. </p><p>AJ raises her eyebrows and looks over at me too, waiting on my answer. <em> ‘Well I am single and I probably do need to get my graft on at least a little bit if I want to stay here. No time like the present I suppose.’ </em>I laugh and shrug, “You know what? Sure Camilo, let me ride you.”</p><p>His eyes sparkle mischievously and he gives me a killer smile. “Well, I’m definitely not going to say no to that, Avery.” </p><p>
  <em> ‘Wow, I wonder how many girls have fallen victim to that face.’  </em>
</p><p>We both make it to the edge of the pool and climb out, then I promptly jump onto Camilo’s back, wrapping my legs around his hips and holding on for dear life. </p><p>“Hold on tight,” Camilo winks at me over his shoulder and then takes off galloping around the pool. </p><p>“Yes! Giddy up!” I exclaim as I am overtaken with giddy laughter. I tighten my grip as he speeds up, turning back around toward the pool.</p><p>All of a sudden, I hear him tell me to get ready. He reaches around, pulling me into his arms before jumping into the pool, creating a giant wave.</p><p>When we surface, AJ is cackling. “You guys are hilarious. I love hanging out with people who know how to have a proper laugh, and don’t take everything so seriously.” She shoots me a look that makes my heart speed up, ever so slightly. </p><p>The three of us splash around for a few more minutes. Camilo swims to the edge, looking down at his hands, “You ever notice how wrinkly your hands get when you spend too much time in the water? What’s with that?”</p><p>I shrug, “Your body constricts the blood vessels in the skin on your hands and feet, creating the wrinkles and improving our grip underwater. Scientists think it's like an evolutionary thing.” I look back up into AJ and Camilo’s amazed faces. </p><p>“You just knew that? Like right off the bat?” AJ asks, incredulity on her face. </p><p>“Uh yeah, I guess. I know a little bit about a lot of things.” I grin sheepishly back at them.</p><p>“Color me impressed, Avery.” Camilo adds, “Either way, it’s a shame we can’t stay in here all day.”</p><p>“Yea, let’s get out and dry off before we become complete raisins!” AJ decides, lifting herself out of the pool in one fluid motion. “Plus, gotta admit I am getting quite hungry. Think I could go for that kitchen run now. Camilo, Avery, you want to come?”</p><p>Camilo agrees, but I let them know I’m going to head to the villa to reapply my sunblock before I forget. </p><p>“Sounds good girl, we will see you in a little bit then,” AJ turns, linking her arm with Camilo’s and they skip away towards the kitchen. </p><p>I am grinning after them until I turn toward the daybeds to see both Miki and Iona glaring at me now. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Great.’ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Avery Alert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as she notices me looking, Iona’s expression changes to a smile while Miki just continues to glare at me. Iona waves me over and Miki turns to narrow her eyes at her. </p><p><em> ‘Ugh, can just ignore her? It would make me look bitchy and shady...’ </em>I change my direction and head over to the two of them, plastering a smile one my face. </p><p>“Hey Avery! Come and join us for a bit for a girls’ chat,” Iona tells me. I can tell she is trying her best to keep her tone casual. </p><p><em> ‘This is going to be the opposite of enjoyable.’ </em>I sit down on a lounger next to Iona, keeping my distance from Miki. </p><p>“Looks like you were having some fun in the pool,” though now she's trying to smile at me, Miki’s comment drips with contempt. </p><p>“Yep, just trying to enjoy the sunshine, the infinity pool, and this gorgeous morning.”</p><p>“Sure,” Miki comments, “and earlier on the roof terrace was <em> just breakfast </em>.”</p><p>“It was just breakfast. We just got here, I’m just trying to get to know everyone a little bit,” I bite back.</p><p>We shoot nasty looks at each other. Iona decides to break the tension after a moment, “Well, this is awkward… Look ladies, we’re all in this together. Did I like seeing Camilo and Avry crack on a bit? Not particularly, but we are here to get to know everyone and find the one for us. I don’t own or control Camilo, Avery is welcome to get to know him.” She looks at me like she is trying to decide something and finally gives me a genuine smile, “I can’t really blame you for finding Camilo fit, I mean, you have eyes. I just ask that you are honest with me about your feelings. You are the only single one and therefore the most dangerous girl in the villa, but that doesn’t mean I don't want to get along with you. I hope we can even become friends.”</p><p>Miki sighs, but her expression doesn’t change, “I know you are right Iona, but I feel like <em> some of us </em>may be playing more of a game, and aren’t as genuine they claim.”</p><p>“Well, unless you’re talking about yourself, maybe you should reevaluate,” I stand up from my lounger. </p><p>Iona sighs, “Oh come on you two, it’s only the second day! Let’s change the subject, Avery please sit back down.” </p><p>I oblige her and sit. “Fine. For you, I will.”</p><p>“Okay, agreed,” Miki concedes, though when she looks over at me, I can feel the waves of distaste rolling off her.</p><p>“Great, let’s have a more enjoyable conversation. Miki, Avery, if you were a pool, what kind would you be?”</p><p>“What?” I give her a sideways glance and start laughing. </p><p>“Are there really that many different kinds of pools?” Miki asks while chuckling, her expression finally softening. </p><p>“Yea, of course!” Iona exclaims, “There are loads! Infinity pool, above ground, lido, diving pool, spa,” she giggles and winks at us, “pool table?” She turns to me, “So how about it, Avery?” </p><p>I look at her, trying to decide how to answer her weird ass question. “Hmmm, maybe a paddling pool?”</p><p>“Yea, I can see that, they are quite shallow,” Miki comments. </p><p>I roll my eyes, “better than being an unfiltered algae covered pool.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Iona interjects, before Miki and I can start exchanging barbs. “I don’t think it’s because a paddling pool is shallow. I think it means Avery is always up for a laugh.”</p><p>“Aww thanks, babes,” I reply, “I think you would be like a hot tub, fun and bubbly.” </p><p>Iona grins at me, “Thanks hun. You know what? Add some fun LED lights to set the mood, and I think you may be spot on.” </p><p>“Mood lighting is key,” I agree. “Okay, my turn. If you were a light source, what would you be?”</p><p>Iona thinks for a moment before answering, “I think I would be a lava lamp. Calm and chill at first sight, but come too close and I’m a hot hot mess.” </p><p>Miki surprises me by enthusiastically answering next, “I think I would be a crystal chandelier. Classy and expensive.” </p><p>I bite back a rude response, and instead decide on my answer, “I think I would want to be the sun, the ultimate light source.”</p><p>“WOW, someone is full of themselves,” I hear Miki say under her breath. </p><p>Iona gasps, “Okay, that was uncalled for.”</p><p>“Sorry, I just call it like I see it,” Miki shrugs, looking completely unbothered.</p><p>I roll my eyes and stand, “Okay, this has been <em>super fun, </em>but I think I’m going to head up to the villa for a bit. Iona, I’ll chat with you later, yea?” </p><p>Iona nods and looks at me apologetically, “For sure babes!” </p><p>I turn and walk away, doing my best to take no notice of Miki, knowing no response would get under her skin the most. </p><p>I head into the dressing room and find AJ there, brushing her hair and looking contemplative. She looks up when I walk in, “Hey there! How is your morning going?”</p><p>“It’s going pretty well, although Miki <em> definitely </em> doesn’t like me,” I shrug, trying to look as unbothered as possible, “like I know we don’t have to be friends with everyone, but she’s being particularly nasty.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, she is just threatened because Bill clearly prefers you,” She stands and walks over, stopping to stand right in front of me, “and to be honest, I can’t really fault her for being jealous.” She takes a tentative step toward me, smiling softly. </p><p>I can feel myself blushing, “Oh yea? Why is that?” I raise my eyes to meet AJ’s and I feel my heart speed up.</p><p>She pauses for a moment, “Isn’t it obvious?”</p><p>I take a step toward her, shaking my head. We are so close we are practically touching. </p><p>She slowly raises her hand until it is softly touching my cheek, “Well maybe I can show you?” Her eyes are shining with anticipation, I can tell she is as nervous as I am. </p><p>I nod my head, leaning my face toward hers. A second later our lips meet in a tender kiss. I feel her other arm reach around my waist to pull me closer. My hands make their way around to the back of AJ’s neck, my fingers tangling in her hair. As we kiss I forget about Miki being awful, my jumbled unidentified feelings for Bill, and my anxiety about being here. For a few short moments, there is only the connection between AJ and I. All too soon, she leans back to catch her breath, “Umm okay, wow.”</p><p>We both start giggling, still holding onto one another. After a beat, my face becomes serious, “AJ, that was an amazing kiss. I just, I want to be completely honest with you, I am not sure how I am feeling about any of this yet. Bill, you, Miki, it’s just all really intense and confusing.”</p><p>She makes eye contact with me, kindness and understanding in her eyes, “I get it girl. We just got here and we still don’t really know each other. I just couldn’t go a minute longer without knowing what it was like to kiss you.” She smirks at me, “this doesn’t mean we have to couple up or anything. Let’s just see what happens. Go with the flow as it were.”</p><p>I sigh with relief and give her a big smile, “Okay deal, but for the record I <em> would not </em>be opposed to doing that again in the future.” </p><p>We both start giggling again, when all of a sudden we hear Elladine and Genevieve’s voices coming up the stairs toward the dressing room. AJ lets go of me and steps away, taking a seat back where I found her when I got here. We both put on casual faces, the other two girls are none the wiser.</p><p>Later that morning, everyone is lounging on the grass, a few conversations going on at once. Nicky and Seb are playing catch with a wet rolled up sock. Seb throws it too far and it lands right in my lap. <em> ‘Ugh, gross!’ </em>I look down at the sock in disgust.</p><p>“Oh my days, Avery! I’m so sorry I missed catching that!” I hear Nicky say, who is now standing above me. </p><p>Seb shouts from across the lawn, “Sorry mate!” It would be more convincing if he wasn’t holding his side and doubling over in laughter. </p><p>I chuck it back towards Seb while he isn’t paying attention. With a satisfying squelch, it lands right on Seb’s head. Holding back laughter of my own now, I shout, “No worries!” and give him a cheeky smile.</p><p>Everyone begins howling with laughter.</p><p>“Alright, I deserve that,” Seb admits, smiling over at me before underhand tossing the sock back to Nicky. </p><p>Right then, someone’s phone beeps. “Oh! A text!” Seb exclaims and runs over to his phone laying in the grass. He reads aloud, “‘Islanders, get ready for some one-on-one time! This afternoon, each of the boys will be choosing someone to take out on a date. #comedatewithme #datestomates’”</p><p>“Yes!” Bill exclaims, “We get to date whichever girl we want!” </p><p>I try not to look at either Bill or Miki, though I swear I can feel both of their eyes on me. I get up as fast as I can and rush inside with the other girls to get ready without saying anything. </p><p>The dressing room is a flurry of clothes while we all choose outfits for our potential dates.</p><p>“I really hope I get picked to go on a date!” Genevieve exclaims, holding up a black off the shoulder shirt and distressed red-orange overalls with shorts. </p><p>“Oh yea? By who?” I tease her, grinning mischievously.</p><p>She smiles back and only hesitates a moment, “Why Harry, of course Avery? Who else would want to pick me?”</p><p>Elladine looks over, smiling and raising her eyebrows a little bit, “Oh, I’m sure we have <em> no </em>idea.”</p><p>I look down, stifling the giggles. </p><p>Miki seems to only be half paying attention to the rest of us, “I’d love to get some proper alone time with Bill.”</p><p>“Though, it’s super annoying that the boys get to choose and we’re all stuck waiting around waiting to see who gets picked,” Iona announces while concentrating on her winged eyeliner in the vanity mirror. </p><p>“We did get to choose first yesterday. I’m sure we will get our chance to do the choosing again soon,” Viv responds. </p><p>AJ is quick to agree, “Yea, don’t worry! I doubt we will be waiting for long.”</p><p>Miki speaks up immediately, “No offense you two, but that’s easy for you to be so chill about it, seeing as you are both coupled with boys who don’t have their eyes on<em> Avery</em>,” she spits out my name. She puts on a saccharine smile and looks over at me, “Sorry babes, I don’t mean anything mean by that, it’s just the truth.” </p><p>
  <em> ‘Of course she means to be mean. She’s had it out for me since the second she got here.’ </em>
</p><p>There is an awkward pause as everyone turns to look at me. Now done with her makeup, Iona gets up and moves over to the closet while speaking to me, “It’s true babes. With you being single, I guess it is a bit hard not to see you as a threat.”</p><p>I weigh my options before I speak. I decide the best way to handle it is with a joke. Except with Miki, I want her to know I am not to be messed with. I chuckle a bit before answering, “Wee-oo! Wee-oo! You hear that ladies? That’s the Avery alert siren,” I look directly at Miki before continuing, “It means I’m here, I’m dangerous, and I can’t be stopped!”</p><p>Elladine snorts with laughter, Viv and AJ are both chuckling, Iona rolls her eyes but I can tell she is fighting a grin, but Miki is staring right at me. I narrow my eyes at her for just a second before changing my expression to one of mirth. </p><p>After a beat, Elladine, quickly becoming a voice of reason, speaks up, “Let’s not forget, Avery was coupled up with Bill first until Miki Came along. Nobody is the villain here. We’re all just playing the cards we have been dealt.”</p><p>“That’s true,’ Viv quickly agrees, “Anyone of us could end up single or eliminated at the next recoupling, so let’s all just try to show a little understanding.”</p><p>I shoot them both grateful glances. At that moment, someone’s phone beeps. “It’s me!” AJ exclaims, while still trying to put on a shirt, “Gimme a sec!”</p><p>“Come on, mate!” Iona is obviously impatient to hear who the boys chose.</p><p>“Alright, alright!” AJ begins to read aloud, “‘Girls, the boys have now made their decisions. Each of them chose one of you to date and their decisions were as follows… Nicky has chosen Ellandine’”</p><p>Elladine throws her hands up in the air, “Yay!”</p><p>Iona rolls her eyes, “Wow, no surprise there! Come on, AJ, finish reading them!”</p><p>“‘Seb has invited AJ’... Oh, wait, really?” AJ looks at me in confusion for a split second, before sort of recovering with, “I mean, cool I guess.”</p><p>Elladine and I both look over at Viv, who I can tell looks disappointed, despite her doing a bang-up job of trying to hide it. I for one am surprised Seb didn't pick her, looks like he and I are going to have a chat about this later. </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll have a great time AJ,” I encourage. </p><p>“Ugh, come on, read out the rest of the text!” Miki demands. Talk about not being able to read the room. </p><p>AJ snaps back to her cheery self and continues, “‘Camilo has chosen….. Avery.’”</p><p>Iona’s face drops, “Oh...”</p><p>“And ‘Bill has also invited Avery.’” AJ says, looking over at me. </p><p>“What?!” Miki shouts. She crosses her arms and her look is thunderous.</p><p>“I’m not finished! Finally, ‘Harry has invited… Genevieve’”</p><p>Viv smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. I have the feeling she only really wanted Seb to choose her, but of course, she doesn’t say that. Instead, she says, “Sounds like a laugh!”</p><p>I look over at Iona apologetically, and she reassures me, “It’s fine babes, I mean it.” She gives me a thumbs up and tries her best to give me a real smile. </p><p>“I promise to be on my best behavior with your man,” I wink at her. She returns it after a moment and it makes me feel a little better. </p><p>I don’t feel bad about Bill choosing me, so I say nothing to Miki. When we finish dressing, all the girls save Iona and Miki, walk out to the front of the Villa to be taken to the date spots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First Dates!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I've been gone for a few weeks. Dealing with some heavy family stuff, but I'm doing my best &lt;3<br/>Hope you enjoy the new (and a wee bit short) chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decide to go on my date with Bill first, when I’m the freshest and least shiny. I take some selfies on my way over in the car while I think over my game plan for these dates. <br/><em> ‘I know I like Bill, but it’s still early days, and I can’t help like maybe it’s missing something. Camilo is super sexy, like the epitome of ‘tall, dark and handsome’… but am I actually into him? Do I want to tread all over Iona’s toes? That would be asking for heaps of trouble, but I do want to get to know him… and he did pick me...’ </em> <em> <br/></em> I’m still lost in thought as the car pulls up to the beach. <br/><em> ‘Showtime.’ </em> <em> <br/></em>Almost immediately I am regretting my high heeled sandals in this sand. I try to look as graceful as possible and I approach the table for two set up where Bill is already waiting. I must not look like a total idiot, since his face lights up when he sees me stride across the beach toward him. </p><p>He stands to greet me, “Hey Avery! You Look amazing! I mean, you always do, but especially so today… sorry, I am rambling,” He smiles wide, “I’m glad you wanted to see me first.”</p><p>He pulls out my chair for me and I sit down, smiling at him as he rounds the table to sit back down.</p><p>I smirk cheekily as he pours us both a glass, “Well that’s good, because it really is a great honour, so don’t mess it up.” </p><p>He puts the bottle down, bringing his hand up to his heart in fake offense, “I wouldn’t dream of it!”</p><p>I grin, happy he knew I was teasing, “But really, I am looking forward to us getting some time to get to know each other a little better, away from everyone else.” He takes a sip so I continue, “I know this morning was like a little mini-date, but it’s different being away from the villa, yea?”</p><p>He swallows and nods his head, “Agreed, this is our first proper date, like officially.”</p><p>“What’s the difference?” I ask and raise my eyebrows.</p><p>“I dunno, I guess we talk about more date-type things? Liiiiike….” He pauses, clears his throat, and puts a serious face on, “How are you finding the villa so far?”</p><p>I think for a beat before responding, “A mix of good and bad? Like anything new and scary, it’s really fun in some ways...”</p><p>“...Kinda weird and super overwhelming in others?” He finishes my sentence.</p><p>I smile and nod, bringing my glass to my lips. The champagne isn’t amazing but it's cool and refreshing. I take sips that border on gulps. “I hope I don’t get dumped before I’ve had a chance to really enjoy myself properly.”</p><p>“You and me both! I’d be gutted if you left now, I’ve barely started getting to know you,” He blushes and gives me a shy smile, the first time I’ve seen that emotion on his face.  </p><p>I smile, gently brushing over his revelation, “Yea, but it may not be up to be ya know? I am the single one now, if I don’t couple up with someone, I’ll be done.” I shrug, trying to be chill and nonchalant. </p><p>He winks at me, “Come on Avery, something tells me coupling up isn’t gonna be a problem for a girl like you.” He puts his hand down on the table next to mine, as if he wants to take it but isn’t sure if he should.  </p><p>I look up and give him a sly smile as thanks, neither encouraging nor discouraging him. </p><p>He clears his throat again, “Hey… I wanted to say I’m really sorry about what happened last night. I know Miki wasn’t trying to hurt anyone, but I wish she hadn’t broken us up. You were the only one I really wanted.”</p><p>I widen my eyes, “Does she know you feel that way?” </p><p>“Yeah, of course. We had a chat about it last night. I told her the truth. Essentially, that she’s a great girl, and I’m not opposed to getting to know her... It’s just that I never expected to be in this position, and now I don’t really know what to do. You were my first choice, at the end of the day.”</p><p>I look down and smile at my lap, equal parts pleased and embarrassed. I decide to make a joke of it to escape any awkwardness. I scoff, “Well, I am pretty awesome.” I finish it off with a wink and a smirk. </p><p>Bill laughs into his champagne, making it spill over the sides a little. “Feeling humble then, Avery?” He grins back at me. </p><p>We laugh for a moment before it fades into silence. I meet Bill’s gaze and he looks almost longingly at me before he quickly looks down at his now-empty champagne glass. </p><p>“Let’s get a top off, yea?” Bill grabs my glass to fill it before refilling his, “Okay, toast time… To our first full day in what I am sure is going to be an amazing summer!” We cheerfully clink glasses. Bill takes a sip and dramatically scrunches up his nose before looking up at me over the rim of his glass. “I’ll never understand why people pay so much for this stuff. It’s not even that nice.”</p><p>I roll my eyes and chuckle, “Let me guess, you’re more of a beer guy?”</p><p>“Well, obviously.”</p><p>I nod while taking another sip, “I mean yea, give me a nice pint over a glass of bubbly any day. But, I’m also not really one to turn down a free drink.” </p><p>He laughs, “Right answer.”</p><p>“So, if I’d said the opposite… you would’ve just got up and walked away?” I tease.</p><p>He guffaws, “No way! If anything, it would’ve been even better if you’d disagreed with me.”</p><p>“Ummm, what?” I look at him, disbelief in my eyes. </p><p>“Then we could’ve had a proper debate about it. I absolutely love a chat like that, when you go back and forth with someone all night… telling each other you’re wrong about beer vs wine, or cats vs dogs, or football vs rugby, or whatever! It really doesn’t matter what it is. The point is, there’s no point to it. It’s not a real fight because you both know it doesn’t really matter if you’re wrong. It’s all just a laugh. And when you get bored with it, you can change the subject and start arguing about something else.” He looks thoughtful for a moment, “I bet you’re really good at it. I just have a feeling. You, Nicky, and Camilo are all high on my priority list of people to have pointless chats with.”</p><p>I grin at him, and play along, “In that case, you’re wrong about champagne! It’s good! It’s fizzy and sweet! And it makes me feel fancy!” I take a quick sip and then fold my arms across my chest. </p><p>Bill bursts out with laughter, leaning back in his chair before replying, “But it's the fizziness and the fanciness I don’t like about it! It’s too carbonated! All the bubbles go up my nose and then I’m trying not to burp because I’m supposed to be acting fancy!”</p><p>At this point I can’t stop giggling, “But that’s all part of the fun! It’s the real test of fanciness! Can you drink champagne and then not burp in front of everyone like a cave person?” </p><p>He’s laughing, frantically shaking his head back and forth, “Well I disagree, and would love to get into it with you properly, but I think our time is almost up. I’ve had a proper lovely time. I’m sorry we didn’t get into any of the classic first date chat, like how many siblings we’ve got and all that.”</p><p>“That’s alright, we’ve got something to chat about on our next date,” I wink at him over the rim of my glass before drinking the last of the champagne on my glass. “Your chat’s pretty great. Honestly. I had a really nice time.”</p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself.” Bill stands up and pushes his chair in, “See you back in the Villa, Avery. Selfishly I hope your next date bombs, but I know there’s not much chance of that. I doubt Camilo can resist your charms.” He blows me a kiss as he turns to leave, walking back up the beach to take a car back to the Villa. </p><p>I’m left sitting alone at the table for a few minutes, the camera guy let me know I would have about five minutes before Camilo showed up. I sit basking in the sun, admiring the view of the ocean, sipping water, and thinking about my date with Bill. It was fun and easy to chat with him, he was gorgeous, but he didn’t really make me nervous, didn’t really make my heart flutter. I felt like I was getting to know a new friend rather than a potential love interest. I can’t pinpoint why. It’s definitely bothering me, but before I can ruminate on it too long, I see Camilo walking up the beach toward me. </p><p>“Avery! Hi!” He’s waving and smiling at me as he approaches, “Mind if I sit down?”</p><p>I jump up and rush around the table to dramatically pull out his chair, “Please do! I’ll get lonely otherwise, out here all alone.”</p><p>He chuckles as he sits down, looking over his shoulder at me, “Well, we definitely can’t have that!” </p><p>I realize in a rush that I am undeniably feeling the effects of the alcohol. As he settles in, I walk back to my chair and plop down, grinning at him. I decide to make sure to finish my water before indulging more. I turn my gaze out to the ocean for a moment.</p><p>Camilo is all smiles as he gestures behind him to the rolling waves, “This is proper swanky, isn’t it? I’ve been for beach picnics before, but nothing like this.” His crinkled smiling eyes return to me. </p><p>“To be honest, as date locations go…” I pause teasingly, Camilo raises his eyebrows across from me, “waaay fancier than I am used to. I’m more of a meal and a movie or music gal.” I almost snort with laughter as I see his sigh of relief. “Did you expect me to say something else, babes?” </p><p>He good-naturedly rolls his eyes, “No. Not really, anyway? The longer you paused, I started to doubt myself. Thought just maybe I had been reading you all wrong.” </p><p>Still chortling, I steeple my hands in front of me, “Well, I do like to keep everyone guessing. But no, not a bougie bitch. Though I do like getting my fancy on, don’t get me wrong!! I’m just not especially fussy.” I worry that sounded arrogant, and I quickly follow with, “I like to think so anyway.” I shrug. </p><p>Camilo nods his head, “I rate that. I also usually go for chill dates, but it’s nice to get out of your comfort zone too, you know?”  </p><p>“Your comfort zone? Haven’t you visited like, everywhere on Earth?”</p><p>His smile gets even wider, “Oh! Points for paying attention yesterday! Well, yea, I’ve traveled all over, but I’m usually with a mate or two. Even when I’m alone, it’s not like I’m putting myself out there like we all are here. But you must know, being a professional athlete, I know you’ve traveled to your fair share of far-off places”</p><p>I tip my glass toward him a little, “Very fair point, sir.  I have been to quite a few places. We’ll have to compare later. And this place is the opposite of a comfort zone. Being switched on and trying to get to know ten other people, all while being filmed, has my head spinning. It is very different from anything I have ever experienced before.” </p><p>“Yes! Which is why I am really happy to get this one-on-one time with you. Don’t get me wrong, I really like the others. They seem like a sound lot.”</p><p>I cock my head to the side, “I like them… with some exceptions.”</p><p>“Oh really, now? Anything juicy to report?” He leans forward slightly, his expression clearly egging me on.</p><p>I chuckle, “I mean… for the most part, everyone is really nice. But without naming names…” I don’t finish the sentence.</p><p>He puts both hands up in surrender, “Alright, I get you. Gonna keep me guessing for now. Plus, you gotta have at least one or two in every group, yea?”</p><p>I laugh and nod, but don’t say anything. </p><p>“I just want us all to be friends though,” Camilo continues, “I’m used to having lots of people around me that I care about. My family, all my mates, all my regulars at the shop. I love hosting foreign friends I’ve met out while traveling. What’s the saying? No one is the Isle of Man?”</p><p>“I think you mean ‘no man is an island.’”</p><p>He takes a sip, nodding, “Yeah, yeah, that’s the one. What about you? What’s your social life like, normally?”</p><p>“Well, I have a lot of people that I know and hang around, like my team and coaches and other racers and whatever. But I only have a couple of really close mates that are super important to me. So I’m not exactly uncomfortable hanging out in a big group like we do in the Villa, but it is wild not to have at least one person with me I really know.”</p><p>He considers me for a moment, “It must be proper hard, trying to balance any sort of real social life with your career. It must take up loads of time, yea?”</p><p>“It’s true, training for hours almost every day can make it a bit hard to go out. I have more downtime training-wise in the summers which is nice, but I’m still working so it’s an illusion that I have more free time. Thankfully one of my best friends is on the team with me, so we spend insane amounts of time together. I’m already missing her honestly.” </p><p>“Well, you never know. Maybe you’ll make some new friends while you’re in the Villa. I think your chances are pretty good,” he’s smirking. “Speaking of, I saw you had a chat with Seb last night, after what happened at the recoupling. Anything there?” </p><p>“Oh, inquisitive are we?”</p><p>He takes another sip of champagne, reducing his eyes to slits playfully before smiling. </p><p>I respond truthfully, “Nothing romantic. We’re just like on the same wave-length I think. He seems like he’ll be a close mate.”</p><p>“I think so true,” he agrees immediately,  then suddenly, he looks a bit nervous, “...and obviously I hope you and I can become close, too.”</p><p>I put my hand under my chin and scrunch my face as if I am thinking especially hard about it. Finally, I put him out of his misery, “Of course we’ll be friends. You’re a good laugh, and I can already tell we’re going to have fun together.” I give him my best cheeky grin.</p><p>He smirks back at me, holding my gaze as if daring me to look away first. I raise an eyebrow, <em> ‘I will not be backing down, love.’ </em>A few long seconds go by before he says, “Well, it seems our time is just about up.” He drains his glass, gets to his feet, and walks over to pull out my chair for me to stand, “This has been really nice, Avery... Shall we?” He asks, extending his arm to link with mine. We head back up the beach towards the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Keep Your Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we arrive back at the Villa, there is no one out in the garden save for AJ doing pull-ups in the gym area. </p><p>“I’ll go look around for everyone else, yea?” Camilo takes a few steps before turning his head to look back at me over his shoulder, “I want you to know, I had a lovely time on our date. I can’t wait to get to know you more.” He gives me a dazzling smile, then turns and starts running up toward the villa in search of the other islanders. </p><p>I stroll casually over to the gym where AJ is trying to keep focused on her workout.  As I approach, she lowers herself to the ground, wipes her face off, and turns to face me. “Welcome back Avery!” She leans toward me arms outstretched, then thinks better of it and backs away, “Sorry, I’m all sweaty. Everyone else is inside, so I thought I’d take the chance to squeeze in a workout. I need to burn off some energy every day or I can’t sit still. My coach says I'm like a puppy sometimes.”</p><p>“Ha, I could tell with all the running and the splashing last night hun. But I really enjoy a good workout too. Nothing like exercise to get the endorphins pumping. Plus, with our professions, it would be quite a shame if we hated it.”</p><p>“Yes!” She exclaims excitedly, not unlike a puppy. “It’s nice to have someone who gets it. Maybe we can be gym buddies.”</p><p>“Only if you work out in the morning with me, why you chose the middle of the day when it’s like a thousand degrees is beyond me. I like snow, remember? This place is like walking on the sun right now.” </p><p>She sips from her water bottle and frowns, “Ah no, I hate getting up early…” She thinks for a moment and smirks at me, “but for you, I may make an exception.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” I smile back at her.</p><p>Suddenly she starts, jumping up in excitement, “Oh sorry! I haven’t even asked yet. How did your dates go?!”</p><p>“I had a really great time honestly. Turns out these boys do have good chat. Plus it’s not like they are a chore to look at.”</p><p>We share a giggle before AJ speaks again, “Yes! Agreed babes, I’m so glad!”</p><p>I raise an eyebrow, “You seem really enthused for me? Are you overly cheery to make up for the fact that you’re not really feeling your couple?”</p><p>She looks down, “A little,  I know you’re technically single, but you’re doing so much better than me right now,’ she lets out a long and dramatic sigh. “I know it’s a bit early to say, we just got here, but I really don’t think anything’s going to happen between me and Seb. I thought he looked all cool and interesting when I coupled up with him, but our energies just don’t match at all. You seem to be getting close to him. Has he said anything?”</p><p>I figure both her and Seb would appreciate complete honesty on my part here, “Well, he did mention that you were a proper sort but yea, you’re wavelengths definitely don’t mesh romantically.” I look over at her apologetically.</p><p>She nods, “Girl, don’t be sorry, it’s all cool. I know it’s not right for either of us. And that date was a disaster. I asked him if there were any girls in the Villa he fancied, and he changed the subject. Started telling me a story about some gig he saw back in the day where the band all started brawling onstage. It was a great story to be fair. It was pretty obvious he doesn’t see me that way, and he doesn’t feel comfortable enough to tell me who he does fancy instead. Which begs the question, why did he even ask me on that date?”</p><p>I figure Seb would not appreciate complete honesty here so I shrug and say, “Who knows? Maybe he hasn’t worked up the nerve yet to ask the person he fancies most? That guy is a bit mysterious, he’s one of the only people I couldn’t read during that challenge yesterday.” I shrug, “Either way, maybe you should crack onto someone else. Things move fast here. Don’t waste your time on a relationship that’s not going anywhere. You should get grafting girl!” </p><p>“Yes! My thoughts exactly. Ugh, you’re so wise. I’m glad I talked to you about this.” She slurps on her almost empty water bottle, “But who to crack on with, who to chat to?” She taps one finger on her chin like she is thinking about it but she is making eye contact with me that suggests she knows exactly who. </p><p>I take a step toward her and glance at her from under my long eyelashes, “Oh yeah? No ideas?”</p><p>Her eyes break eye contact with mine, now she is looking behind me and I can hear some of the other Islanders coming towards you from the Villa. </p><p>Seb and Nicky reach us first. Nicky puts a friendly arm around my shoulder and jostles me a little, “Hey Avery! You’re back!” </p><p>His arm around me was really nice and made me miss my brothers. A familiar ache deep inside me I usually do a good job at ignoring springs up out and nestles itself in my chest. I blink a couple of times to chase away misty eyes before I smile and look up at him. “That I am! Fresh off the Love Island Date Train!!” I shake my head, “Wow, I want to say that sounded better in my head, but… I really can’t.”</p><p>He lets out a good-natured laugh. Just then Elladine walks up on his other side, grabbing his free hand and grinning at us. “How were your dates, babes?” She asks. “What was it like? Was it super romantic where you were?”</p><p>“The view was beautiful, the banter was acceptable, and I can safely say I will never be going to the beach in heels again. I have no idea how I thought that was a good idea. I am not Wonder Woman.”</p><p>Everyone laughs again and Elladine shakes her head, “Is Wonder Woman able to walk on sand without sinking in or something?”</p><p>I shrug, still laughing. </p><p>“Nicky and I were on the beach too! It was really romantic! Such a great way to start this experience and a lovely first date.” She sends a sweet smile Nicky’s way and he looks back at her, totally smitten. </p><p>Miki, Iona, and Viv finally reach us. Iona waggles her eyebrows playfully before remarking, “Are we talking dates?” She looks at Nicky and Elladine, “Ooh, did you two make a bit of a connection?”</p><p>Nicky nods his head, “Yea I really think we did! What about you Avery?” He whips his head back in my direction, his arm still around my shoulder, “Did you feel that special spark with someone? I heard through the grapevine that two of our fine young men picked you for dates.” He removes his arm from my shoulder and lightly elbows me in the side.</p><p>If Miki had laser vision my head would have already exploded, she is staring at me so intensely. I need to think about my response before I just blurt something out in front of everyone. <em> ‘Should I use this as a chance to make it clear what I want, and that I’m not messing around?? But do I even know what I want? Do I want to lay my cards out so soon? ...I am single and vulnerable so I should play this smart...’ </em> <em> <br/></em>After a beat I say, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. What can I say? I’m a fickle enigma. I think I’m going to keep my cards close to my chest, for the time being, thanks,” and give them all my most innocent smile. </p><p>“Tease!” Iona winks at me.</p><p>“Wait, what, really?” Miki practically yells, “That’s a dangerous game for someone who’s currently single if you ask me.”</p><p>Keeping the smile on my face I turn to Miki and hiss, “Then it’s a good thing I didn’t ask you, Miki.” The group falls into surprised silence as they try to assess the threat level.</p><p>Sensing danger, Seb expertly steps between us two, his back facing me, “In that case, looks like we will have to tune in next time to see what Avery decides, won’t we.”</p><p>The rest of the boys jog up to the group, almost breaking the tension. AJ turns to them, clearly eager to get the chat going again, “Hey guys! We were just talking dates!”</p><p>“Yeah, what a day, huh? Good way to kick off our summer I think,’ Bill gives me a look over the rim of his sunglasses. He seems oblivious of Miki seething a few feet from him. </p><p>I glance over to Miki, and before I can say anything else, Viv pipes up, “Hey, do you think we could all finish this conversation over dinner? I’m starving.” </p><p>“Oh my days! Me too!” AJ joins in. </p><p>Camilo looks over the other boys, “How about we do the cooking tonight lads? As a treat for the girls. Since we got to choose the dates today.”</p><p>Seb gives him a cheeky grin, “I’m up for that. I’m a pretty good cook.”</p><p>I look at him incredulously, “Are you really though? I have a gut feeling that with the many many things you are good at, cooking is not among them.”</p><p>Now he is laughing, “You’re right. I am not able to cook even a little bit, but I thought it might come true if I said it with enough confidence. Love Island is where dreams come true right Nicky?”</p><p>Nicky responds by playfully punching Seb in the arm, “See? That's' the spirit! Come on lads, to the kitchen!” He yells over his shoulder as he runs away, “You girls go relax. We’ve got this!”</p><p>They all put one fist forward and run to the kitchen like they are flying, a la Superman, except Seb who slowly trails behind them. </p><p>The girls all rush toward the Villa, no doubt to go gossip about the day and take their time getting ready for dinner. I decide it’s a good time to hit up The Beach Hut. I just wanted to get it over with, and before dinner seems as good a time as any. I let my producer know where I am heading on my way over. I let myself in when I reach it. </p><p>A moment later, Stacy walks through the back and settles in the chair by the camera. She smiles at me and then wastes no time getting started, “So first things first, two dates today huh? How does that feel? Seems like you are the Islander in demand!”</p><p>I give her a guarded smile, “Two dates is hardly all the lads, but it did feel nice to be chosen for sure.” </p><p>“How did they go?”</p><p>“They went really well actually. The view was great and both Bill and Camilo are a treat to talk to. The conversation wasn’t awkward or anything. It’s really intense in here, so it was nice to get some air and one-on-one time with people.”</p><p>Stacy nods her head, “I can understand that, sure. Okay next, we felt some serious tension with Miki and you earlier. What’s that about?”</p><p>I shot her a look, “Ugh, I would rather not chat about this until I cooled off more, but I know you’ll just ask again.” I take a deep breathe, “I’m not quite sure what exactly her problem is. We are all here for the same reason supposedly, and she swiped my guy, so I don’t know why she insists on being so salty and mean. I have tried to keep my head so far but she is really trying my patience. We just got here, she needs to cool her jets!”</p><p>Stacy is leaning toward me, “So tell me, Avery, what is your plan of attack, so to speak, if she doesn’t let up?”</p><p>“I hadn’t thought about my ‘plan of attack’ to be quite honest,” I use my fingers for air quotes, “On one hand, I want to say, <em> she better step off if she knows what’s good for her, </em> but I know that’s just my competitive side speaking. I guess my real plan is to just continue doing my best to find a connection with someone. Like, if my connection is good enough with Bill or whatever, she will have no choice but to give up because he’ll only have eyes for me, type of thing. No hard feelings involved... on my part anyway.” I nod, mostly to myself as a reminder before looking directly into the camera, “I can’t control how other people feel and act at the end of the day. I can’t even control how I feel. But I <em> can control </em>how I act.”</p><p>Stacy seems to be appeased, “Interesting Avery. Tell me, is being in control important to you?”</p><p>I furrow my brow, “I mean isn’t it to everyone? I acknowledge I really have no control over all the external things in my life, so the few things I can control, I try to.”</p><p>“That’s a really mature approach. Why do you think you feel that way?”</p><p>I shrug, “I guess losing my mom so young, I know that the universe is actually running the show. The impact you ultimately leave on the world, what people remember you by, are your actions and how you made them feel.” I give her a genuine smile, “I like to think it’s that easy anyway.”</p><p>She nods, “Sounds reasonable enough. Okay, after the dates, are you feeling a connection with anyone, or are you looking forward to the arrival of new Islanders?”</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure, to be frank. All the boys here are fit and amazing and so different! But I’m not sure I’ve felt that feeling yet. That feeling you get when you know you’re on the edge of something great. Of something that could help make you the best version of yourself, or can totally ruin your whole world. So yea, I would say I would be excited to see who you’ll send in next.”</p><p>Stacy’s eyes light up, “Speaking of feeling Avery, we know you’ve shared a couple of sneaky kisses. How are you feeling about those?”</p><p>I try not to blush. I’m a little thrown by the question, I wasn’t expecting her to bring it up so abruptly. I had hoped she wouldn’t bring them up at all. “Don’t get me wrong, both Bill and AJ are great kissers. Like I defo wouldn’t mind kissing either of them again if I’m honest. But again, I'm not sure how much of that is just this whole environment and them being so fit, or if either of them could be the real deal.”</p><p>“This is great stuff Avery, you’ll come off great to the public I think, really candid and real. Okay, last question. How come you are the only one who hasn’t been in here without a producer? You know we want you all to do the journal type recordings right?” </p><p>“Oh! Umm, I’m not sure. It has only been one day. I guess I just haven't felt the need to aire out my feelings without prompting quite yet.” I give her a sly grin. </p><p>“Sounds good. I just wanted to check in with you about it and make sure you know that you are welcome here whenever. Just remember, the camera will be rolling,” with that, Stacy winks and stands up. “Have a good second night Avery, see you soon.”</p><p>After she leaves the room, I look into the camera, stick my tongue out for good measure, and then turn to leave. I head up to the Villa to join the others and get ready. </p><p>The other girls are busy in the dressing room, buzzing back and forth with clothes and makeup. I join them and we start taking turns modeling our outfits, oohing and aahing over each other, all our differences forgotten for the time being. </p><p>Elladine is sitting on the floor, doing her hair in the mirror, “I wonder what they’ve been cooking up for us? Avery, you were outside last, what was going on out there?”</p><p>“I honestly was afraid to look. I really don’t know how it’s going. I can say however, there are indeed some good smells floating over the garden so hopefully, it will turn out good,” I hold up my crossed fingers, “though, I will not be holding my breath.”</p><p>Iona looks up from her makeup bag, “Aye, I’m hoping for something simple like bangers and mash. Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind something posher… but I’m not sure I trust those boys in the kitchen y’know? Especially after Seb’s confession earlier.”</p><p>“True..” Elladine sighs. </p><p>Miki joins in, “Bill told me that there’s only three seasonings you ever need to use..” She uses her fingers to count them off, “salt, pepper, and curry powder… I couldn't believe my ears!”</p><p>‘Okay wow, after I hear that, maybe I’ll just let you have him,” I joke and Miki actually gives me a small smile. </p><p>“Seb thinks you can cook everything with a saucepan. Even when he wants to fry something,” AJ is sitting in the corner of the room perched on a dresser, the first ready for the night.</p><p>Elladine brings her hands to her mouth in mock horror, “Great! Now I’m actually scared… How do you think the boys’ cooking is going to be, Avery?”</p><p>I finish zipping up the side of my royal blue strappy dress, ‘I think the boys’ cooking will be…” I pause for maximum effect, “A bit half-baked!”</p><p>All the girls roll their eyes and groan, with the exception of Iona and - to my great surprise - Miki. They both start laughing. Miki speaks first, “Oh I <em> love </em>puns! People say they’re not funny, but  like, why am I laughing?”</p><p>Elladine looks at us with wide eyes, “Because all three of you have a terrible sense of humour?”</p><p>Miki pauses and looks at both Iona and me, before retorting, “No, I don’t think that’s it.”</p><p>“It’s definitely that!” AJ yells from the bathroom, where she is braiding her hair. </p><p>Viv finally chimes in, “You know, to be fair, I bet not all of you can cook either. I’m definitely looking at you Elladine.”</p><p>AJ comes back into the room, her hair tied up in an elaborate braid crown on her head, “True, I once burned a poached egg. And I know you’re gonna say <em> that’s not that weird AJ, </em> but I really burnt it. Charred to a crisp. It set the alarm off, the kitchen on fire, the local paper even ran a story about it and everything. Talk about embarrassing.”</p><p>“Must have been a slow news day,” I hear Iona say under her breath.</p><p>“That seems sort of impossible,” I muse. “How did you manage to pull that off AJ?”</p><p>“I have zero idea!” She throws her hands into the air dramatically, “You wanna know the best part?’ She continues without waiting for an answer, “The alarm is blaring, the kitchen is in flames and we are all freaking out because we can’t find the cats. My dad, sister, and I are running around the flat trying to find them, and guess where we finally found those buggers?”</p><p>“Where?” We all respond in unison.</p><p>“They were all stretched out, happy as could be on the floor under my bed, which was directly above the fire. The floor was warm and so they decided it was the perfect place to take a nap!”</p><p>I raise my hand, “I’m sorry, don’t you mean, <em> purrfect </em> place?”</p><p>AJ starts guffawing and throws a sock she grabs off the ground at you. “Wow, you suck.”</p><p>“You better hope that isn’t a dirty sock, <em> Alyssa!” </em> I give her a mischievous wink, dancing out of her reach as she tries to grab me. </p><p>She is trying to look mad, but she can't stop laughing long enough, “Oh, I am going to owe you for that Miss…” She stops in her tracks, “I just realized, I don’t know any of your surnames yet!”</p><p>“Well for the record mine is Craven, and before you start cracking jokes I have heard <em> all of them, </em>entiendes?” I give them all an exaggerated side-eye, a smile still on my face. </p><p>“You’re right AJ! This place is bizarre. We’re like in getting-to-know-you-hyperdrive here, but we also haven’t even taken the time to tell each other our full names!” Iona stands up, her makeup finished and flawless. “Are we all ready now ladies? I say we go down there and make sure those boys don’t need supervision with our meal.” She turns and leaves the dressing room, the rest of us following close behind her, trying to predict what we were going to (try to) eat for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Food Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooooow, welcome back! Sorry I have been MIA, got some heavy and scary news last October and have been struggling mentally for a bit, but I am back and reinspired and am planning on posting with regularity once again. Hope you enjoy this chapter, new one will be out soon! &lt;3 Comments welcomed, I would love some feedback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We approach the kitchen area as a group. I’m immediately aware of the complete chaos the boys have reaped. The counters and even the walls are adorned with spatterings of sauce, the rogue spaghetti noodle and odd mushroom. The sink is overflowing with dirty dishes and discarded cooking utensils. We hear the telltale sound of a utensil falling to the floor followed by cursing. The only boy who doesn’t seem in a complete state of panic is Camilo, who whistles happily to himself as he puts several sheet pans of something in the oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the loud click-clack of all our heels, the men seem completely oblivious to our presence. I chuckle to myself before speaking up, “Hiiiiiiii boys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girls quickly chorus behind me, “Hi boys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every one of their heads swing our way, the panic in their eyes intensifying. I’m reminded of nature documentaries when the herd becomes aware of predators approaching. It makes me start laughing under my breath. We all lean on the counter opposite the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry recovers his voice first, “Hey beautiful ladies! Welcome! Hope you’re hungry!” With that, he sweeps his arms out, palms up, and knocks a bunch of mushrooms off the counter, sending a couple flying across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arg! What the hell, mate? You threw my mushrooms on the floor!” Bill shoots Harry an incredulous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident! Why were they so close to the edge?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill sighs heavily as he bends down to chase after the mushrooms that have now all rolled to different corners of the kitchen, depositing them one by one into the sink and turning the faucet on to rinse them. Camilo comes over, puts his hand over the faucet handle and subtly shakes his head as he turns the water off. Bill lets out a huff of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But those mushrooms were going to be the centerpiece of my dish! And those were the last ones!” He practically whines at Camilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way am I letting you serve the ladies floor mushrooms,” Camilo says, while Harry stands nodding in agreement behind him, arms crossed, his face split with a cheeky smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill narrows his eyes at Harry, then turns to Camilo, “But now my dish, ‘Mushroom Surprise’ will have NO mushrooms!” He dramatically throws his hands into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the surprise then?” I chirp. I wink at Bill before continuing, “Like, that there are no mushrooms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb, who had been pretending to chop onions while actually watching this exchange with amusement in his eyes, snorts before he starts out right laughing. “What? That’s so daft Avery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” I protest, “What is more surprising than that?” I lift and eyebrow at him, “I can tell you, it most definitely is not the fact you are trying to pass off chopping a single onion as your contribution to dinner.” I quickly dodge to my left as Seb throws a chunk of onion at me, both of us giggling like idiots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, as cute as this all is, I say it’s time for drinks!” Iona marches toward the fridge, but stumbles slightly as her shoe gets a little stuck to the floor. “Oh my god, ewwww. This floor is stickier than my local pub on a bank weekend. What have you lot been doing in here? Because it sure doesn’t seem like cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look around, surveying the disaster zone our kitchen has become and how much our boys seem to be struggling. I decide to take a little pity on them, “By the way, do you lads need any help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill and Harry both look up, “Does it look like we -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Iona responds before they can finish. All the girls nod their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that is a kind offer, but we've got this,” as Harry finishes his sentence, he backs up from the counter, and there is a sick squelching sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw man! Did you just step on one of my tomatoes!?” Bill exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate! Why was it on the floor!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s round! It rolled off the counter… ugh whatever, it will be fine” Bill pouts at Harry for just a moment, then turns to grab the cheese grater. Several minutes later, Bill is still grating cheese onto a plate. There is now a mountain of cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, not that I don’t love cheese, but what on Earth is all that for?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for the pasta obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, okay, but can I have some pasta with my cheese?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles softly at my question. “But the cheese is the best part of any pasta dish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem to be making a cheese dish,” I protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the pasta isn’t ready yet. Harry is in charge of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, who I notice has been standing at the stove the past few minutes, grabs a pot of hot water with noodles in it, and pours it all in a colander that has been sitting in the sink. Steam billows out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” Viv is leaning as far as she can towards the sink before looking back up at Harry, “Did you check the pasta before draining it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrunches his face for just a moment, “What? Nah, it’s been long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It looks a bit stiff…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can plainly see the rigid pasta from here, sticking out of the colander at weird angles. I am trying my best not to start laughing again. Next to me, like she can read my mind, AJ softly elbows me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s totally good, love. See?” Harry grabs a steaming noodle from the sink and crunches down on it. He winces and turns as fast as he can to spit it out in the bin, “Um...” He flushes red before grabbing the pot and refilling it with water and setting it back on the burner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the salt!” Viv offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole time, Nicky had been alternating between using the blender and whispering with Elladine. At Viv’s comment he looks over, “Alright, speaking of salt, there is enough flying around from you girls. Go on now, take your bants elsewhere and let us get on with the grub.” He steps toward us to shoo us away and back out to the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viv put her hands on her hips, “Okay fine, but just so you know, I’ve been watching you, and I will not be eating the weird brown smoothie thing you’ve made in that blender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all walk away towards the tables, giggling. Everyone settles in while we wait for the boys to finish up the meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we were all settled, it was time to gossip about the boys a bit. Elladine leans forward, elbows on the table, head resting on her hand as she looks us all over, “Sooooo…. That was interesting right? I hope no one is actually that hungry, I wouldn’t bet on a lot of edible food.” She looks at me accusingly, “I thought you said it smelt good down here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh, “In my defense, I didn’t actually look over into the kitchen. And second, it did smell good! It still does!!” Some of the girls nod their agreement, “I just can’t believe it looked so terrible! Raw pasta ladies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! And I’m pretty sure something on a plate winked at me while we were in there!” Viv is giggling into her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I know they have no idea what they are doing, but it was kinda hot to see them all sweating in there,” Miki admits, while her gaze lingers on the boys in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, Seb looks so cute and lost pretending to chop that onion. He did an awful job; the pieces are all different sizes!” Viv adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” I look at her with an arched eyebrow, she blushes slightly and looks down into her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all laugh. I realize we’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> been getting along for the past few hours and it feels... nice. I am the most relaxed I have been since we got here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of hot boys. How is everyone feeling about their couples? Sorry, Avery, you are exempt from this conversation,” Iona looks only half apologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I want Avery’s thoughts on the boys as the only single girl,” Elladine muses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um sure, but coupled up ladies first!” I lean back in my chair, emphasizing my reluctance to spill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”Well, I think Bill is well fit, and I like him, but he has an opinion on absolutely everything! Like this morning, I made myself a smoothie and put spinach in it, to add a little veg, and he went off about how it was no longer a smoothie. He claims smoothies have fruit only! Just like, who cares?!?” Miki looks exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I try not to roll my eyes, “You know, he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about any of those silly opinions right? He just likes the back-and-forth when someone disagrees with him. None of it is serious...” Miki glares over at me and I shrug before continuing, “I don’t mind his bants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the tension, Iona leans forward and smirks, “I for one am thrilled with my couple, though I admit, Camilo and I haven’t done a whole lot of talking.” She winks and we all burst into giggles again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I don’t blame you girl… the things I would do to him,” Elladine chips in and all us girls look back at her with surprised expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start laughing, “I’m going to agree with both of you girls. But, do any of you feel that he is like, too good looking? It’s not fair for someone to be so worldly, friendly, and straight up gorgeous, right? His face is, like, unnaturally perfect... It’s unfair, really…” I trail off, still thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, okay, do I need to worry about you coming after my man now too?” Iona chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I think he’s going to just be a friend. I was just thinking about how he had won the genetic lottery as far as looks go. Come on, some people get all the luck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iona looks at me in shock, “Wait, what? Yourself included you weirdo!! Have you never looked in a mirror or are you just fishing for compliments? You’re all kinds of fit! Speaking of the genetic lottery, you and Camilo would have gorgeous babies…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pause to think about her words. I didn’t think of myself as unattractive, I just didn’t see myself as beautiful or overly fit. Like, if someone asked me, I would probably say I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Wow, well thank you Iona…Definitely not intentionally fishing for compliments.” My voice is betraying more emotion than I meant for it to. It was one thing for the boys to compliment her, they were all trying to graft, but this compliment from one of the other girls was different. I smile sheepishly up at Iona, unsure what to say to extinguish the unease I was suddenly feeling. I found myself desperately wanting the conversation steered away from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Genevieve came to my rescue, “You know, I picked Harry because he is honestly one of the best looking boys here, but I’m afraid he is a bit immature for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the feeling he is still trying to settle in,” I tell her, thankful for the subject change. “He is the youngest by a couple of years, I think he feels like he has to constantly impress. Not to mention he is coupled up with a doctor! He is probably super intimidated by you Viv.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that is just it! When I like a guy it’s because I find him interesting and I just like being around him. His achievements are just a bonus. I’ve told Harry that, but he just continues to act like he needs to prove to me that he is worthy of my attention.” Viv looks down into her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry about it too much at this stage. We did just get here, everyone is still trying to find their groove. Plus it’s not like we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay with our current partners anyway right ladies?” AJ quips, and I can tell she is mostly saying that out loud for her own sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, we all heard footsteps heading our way. “Grub’s up ladies!” We all turn at Camilo’s cheerful voice as he approached with the others, plates full of food adorning their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God,” Miki exclaims, “I am starving! Took you boys long enough!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilo sets a couple of plates down and immediately turns around to head back up to the kitchen. “Where is Camilo going?” Elladine asks Niki as he sits down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, he’s just finishing up in the kitchen. Whatever he made needed a couple more minutes in the oven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill narrows his eyes in the direction of the kitchen, “Bloke seems to think he’s some sort of master chef or something.” I could tell he was half joking and half seething with jealousy. It was pretty adorable, but I wasn’t going to tell him that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb sat himself down between Viv and I, shooting a sly grin my way as he scooted slightly closer to Viv, “Well, to be fair, his food did look immense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering you only chopped an onion, everyone’s food is immense,” I chuckle and feel Seb’s elbow poke into my side as everyone giggles at my comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how I wish I could lob another piece of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>expertly </span>
  </em>
  <span>chopped onion at you Avery!” Seb crossed his arms in mock anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough out of you,” I lean forward toward the plates with the food, “Okay, let’s see what’s on offer....” I glance them over, my confidence in the boy’s cooking skills dipping even lower than when I saw them in action earlier. I look at a bowl closest to me filled with a thick brown sludge. “This is…. hmmmm….. Something?” I attempt to pull the ladle out of the bowl I was inspecting and a loud squelching sound erupts. “Niki… ummm, is this what you made in the blender?” I ask tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods his head with enthusiasm, “Yea mate! It’s soup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…. Interesting?” Iona looks at the bowl with as much trust as one would use with a hissing feral cat. “Is it even hot? It smells like a garden center. Which…. Isn’t terrible? I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm…” Elladine looks at her partner, obviously trying not to show disgust at the idea of eating the </span>
  <em>
    <span>soup </span>
  </em>
  <span>Niki made, especially since he seemed to be very proud of himself, “How did you make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I will be the first person to admit I don’t really know how to make soup, but I thought it couldn’t be too difficult. So I grabbed a bunch of different veg  that I found lying around, blended them with water and herbs, then heated it a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elladine was having trouble keeping her face neutral, “Uh, what herbs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The green ones babe,” Niki offers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have to turn around in my seat and pretend to have a coughing fit to mask my inability to keep from laughing. AJ reaches around to poke me. I look up at her face, and we immediately fall into each other giggling like idiots, unable to hold it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing!” AJ exclaims breathless after a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Niki responds, completely missing that we were having a little fun at his expense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay next.. Is. This… pasta?” Miki asks as she tries to lift up the fork sticking straight out of a cheese covered mountain on a plate, her eyes going wide when the entirety of the mass lifts up with the utensil. “I can’t tell where the cheese ends and the noodles begin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Harry,” Viv looks across the table, “how long did you end up cooking that pasta after you had undercooked it?” She looks like she may not want the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I wanted to make sure they were cooked this time around, so like twenty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Viv stares at Harry open mouthed, I check out the last of the offerings. It is a bowl filled with sliced watermelon and chunks of tomato. I can’t hold my tongue, “Okay, who made this monstrosity of a fruit salad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill looks at me with a grin, “I did silly. Tomato is a fruit after all. And you can’t say that foods that are the same color don’t go together.” I look at him in disbelief before he continues, “It’s true! Give me an example where it doesn’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iona stares at Bill like he is an alien for a second, before gesturing toward the fruit salad with an outstretched arm, “This! Your example is right here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, I can’t help myself anymore and begin laughing so hard I choke on my glass of wine. After a beat the whole table erupts in laughter at the absurdity of this meal the boys made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I can finally breathe, I wipe the tears from my eyes before speaking, “I’m sorry boys, I don’t mean to laugh, this is extremely cute, but like this is all inedible!! I know you worked hard, and it was very sweet that you tried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilo picks that moment to come back over to the table, balancing three serving platters in his arms, “Okay everyone, grab ‘em while they’re hot! I made empanadas. There are meat, vegetarian and vegan ones so everyone has something. Sorry for the wait, but perfection takes time, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god,” Iona is the first to grab an empanada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are these? Cornish pasties?” Harry asks as he puts it on his plate and begins to inspect it before bringing it to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re called empanadas actually. My nan makes the best ones, though these do look delicious,” I tell him, grabbing one of each for myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilo catches my eye and winks. “They’re similar to a pasty,” Camilo continues, “but with a different filling and spice mix.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iona rolls her eyes in pleasure as she begins eating one, “Oh babe, these are so yummy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand one over!” AJ leans forward to snag a couple, “Quick, before I waste away!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth is watering before I even bite into the first one. It’s amazing. The spices, while slightly different than what I am used to, are just right and I can’t help but moan a little as I eat it. “This is heaven... ugh, seriously, better than sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iona is nodding her head while still eating, “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is sex! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But like, in my mouth.” We high-five each other across the table without stopping eating or looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elladine looks almost scandalized, “You know how that sounds right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iona counters with, “Oh babe, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how it sounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another round of giggles rises from the table as we all dig into the empanadas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only hold out is Bill, who is looking at the empanada on his plate with distrust. I look over at his plate, “If you don’t eat that, I may have to steal it from you.” I glance up at his face with a mischievous smirk. I slowly start stretching my hand toward his plate. Bill swiftly grabs the empanada off the plate  and out of my reach. He tentatively takes a bite. I watch with amusement as his eyes go wide and he takes three more bites in quick succession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, they’re alright,” Bill concedes, though the enthusiasm he is eating with betrays how much he is actually enjoying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all relax around the table, eating, drinking and chatting. It feels nice to be all in a group and getting along. At one point, Camilo goes back up into the kitchen, returning with a giant cake he said production had left for us to enjoy, as a ‘Welcome to the Villa’ gesture we think. It now sits in the middle of the table while the boys start cleaning up the dinner plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I am so full of empanada you guys,” Niki leans back in his chair, putting an arm around Elladine. “Reminds me of a date I went on once to a Brazilian BBQ place. They just kept piling food onto our plates, it was delicious and I couldn’t stop eating. They almost had to roll me out of there at the end. Needless to say though, being so full does not a sexy date make. She never called me back” He chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad date though,” Seb offers, “I can vouch for a bad date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on then Seb, what’s a bad date?” I challenge and nudge him with my arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans forward in his chair, “Okay well, there was this one girl, Ashley or Kayla or something? Fitting I can’t remember her name, seeing as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>remembered mine. The entire time we were seeing each other, she called me Mark. It got past the point where I could correct her. So I didn the only thing I could do, I had to dump her. It was either facing the discomfort of that or telling her that my name was actually Seb after three months of dating…which I thought was worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole table starts laughing. I am trying my damndest to keep a serious face, “WAIT!” Everyone looks over at me startled, “Your name isn’t Mark!?! Woah, good thing you cleared that up! I thought Seb was a nickname, you know, like short for Mark?” This starts a whole new round of laughter while Seb playfully pushes me from his seat next to mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-Ha. Very funny Avery. Knock it off.” Seb rolls his eyes, acting more annoyed than he really was with my stupidness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing….” Niki adds, giving me a sly wink before, “Whatever you say… Mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb grumbles as he glares at Niki, but then can’t hold the ruse any longer, and starts laughing with the rest of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can top that,” AJ speaks up, “This one time, I was meant to meet this girl at some posh restaurant in the middle of town. I dressed up super fancy for this date and everything. But she stood me up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I can’t believe anyone would be dumb enough to stand AJ up, “Her loss, clearly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, it gets better. So since I was all ready for a night out, I thought, sod it, and went out with a few of my girlies instead. I met a super cute guy there and ended up going back to his flat. Turns out he lived with his sister, who was the girl who stood me up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, you are making this up!” Bill argues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Elladine asks, looking horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, to say it was a mood killer is an understatement. But, we actually laughed it off and then hung out, the three of us, and watched some cheesy horror film.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet,” Viv says, “ I don’t know if I would have handled that so cooly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, next is Avery, I know she has some bad date stories, right mate?” Seb asks, and then all eyes are on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct my friend, I have quite a few, varying in their terrible factor, but this one may take the cake,” I say. “I was a bit under the weather, but this guy was super hot and we had already had to reschedule twice due to our schedules just not meshing, and so I went out despite not feeling great. We get to the restaurant and he orders oysters as our first course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear a chorus of “Ewww” from a few of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I typically like oysters, but this particular night, just looking at them had me feeling more and more grim. Then he starts slurping them down really loudly… I just couldn’t take it. I threw up everywhere. Mostly on him. The worst part was how quiet the restaurant got when everyone started realizing what happened.” I could feel my face flushing at the memory and knew I was bright red. I knew it was a great embarrassing date story, but telling it always managed to have this effect on me, even though it had been a couple years. “I couldn’t stand the embarrassment, I ran out of the restaurant and down the street to call my flatmate to come pick me up, crying the whole way. I texted him to apologize later that night. And of course, never heard from him again. I have also never been back to that restaurant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a quick moment where everyone looks at me horrorstuck. “Wow, sexy.” Bill breaks the silence, grimacing. The laughter begins anew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We keep trading bad date stories, though the consensus is that mine was by far the worst. Eventually Harry and a few of the others stand up and begin clearing plates. As he walks past me some of (most of) the noodles fall off the plate, making a wet slithering noise before plopping right into my lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the girls gasp and it gets so silent you could hear a pin drop. Harry looks mortified and extremely apologetic. I pick up the glob of pasta, looking down at it and back at Harry before grinning. Harry now looks a bit afraid, “Mate, why are you staring at me like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grin even wider before launching the food from my hand right at Harry, who has no defense since he is still holding several plates. It lands with a satisfying spat against Harry’s head before rolling down to his shoulder and then falling to the grass. Everyone else is extremely quiet, waiting to see how this would play out between Harry and I. He puts down the plates, pulls a string of spaghetti still stuck to his head and turns back to face me. A crooked grin splits his face, “Oh. It. Is. On.” He swiftly picks up some watermelon and hurls it at me. I duck in my seat just in time for the juicy mess to splatter all over Seb’s face. I start uncontrollably laughing as I jump up and get out of my chair as quickly as possible, grabbing some spaghetti to arm myself with as I realize everyone else is doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s like that Harry?” Seb asks before grabbing a giant handful of the cake at the center of the table, throwing it right at Harry. It hits him square in the face and he has to use his fingers to clear the frosting away from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that instant, food starts flying everywhere. Harry is now using the spaghetti plate as a shield while Iona globs handful after handful of pasta at him. Niki grabs the mustard bottle from the center of the table and squeezes it hard, spraying the mustard everywhere he can get it to reach. AJ is grabbing pieces of cake and smashing them against whoever she can reach. Elladine is using Niki’s body to shield her from the worst of the food fight. Iona and Camilo are taking turns throwing bits of Niki’s soup sludge at each other. I am grabbing bits of watermelon and tomato, lobbing them at anyone and everyone with equal enthusiasm, cackling like a maniac the whole time. We are all uncontrollably laughing and screeching as food hits from all directions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I make a particularly good throw and hit Bill with some spaghetti. He makes eye contact with me, grabs a bunch of cake and starts sauntering toward me with it. “You’ve got excellent aim, you know that Avery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckle, my eyes not leaving the cake in his hands, “What can I say babes? I’ve got </span>
  <em>
    <span>cracking</span>
  </em>
  <span>  aim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues toward me, his eyes and smile mischievous, while I edge myself back little by little, getting myself close enough to the table to grab food at a moment’s notice. “That’s plain to see… but I know one thing you aren’t so great at….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?” I ask in the same second I notice Bill looking over my shoulder. I grab the closest food to me, a bowl with the ends of Bill’s crazy fruit salad in it, and turn around just in time to see a large glob of pasta leave Seb’s hand. I don’t have enough time to duck before the pasta hits me in the chest, cold noodles falling down my cleavage. I make a run at Seb with my bowl, upending it over his head, drenching him in watermelon and tomato juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next moment, I see Harry turn around from the table, noodle in one hand and cake in the other, “Prepare to get wrecked!” He announces to no one in particular. At that same moment, Niki, Viv and AJ turn to face him all dousing him in the food they were carrying. After a few more frantic moments of us running and laughing, we realize there is no more food left to throw and we all silently take in the complete mess we have all made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill makes a puzzled face and brings his hand up to the side of his face, “ I think I have cheese in my ear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all fall about each other in the garden giggling as we catch our breath. “That was so much fun!” Harry exclaims before falling back into the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>AJ glances over at me, “Wow, Avery you are covered in gunk…. Want some help cleaning up? I know I could use some.” Something in her look tells me she isn’t just thinking about cleaning up the food mess from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take you up on that girlie,” I respond. She runs over to me, extending a hand to help me up from the grass. We link arms and walk towards the Villa.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever attempt at this :)<br/>That being said, I would looooove your feedback!<br/>This season is disappointing so I decided to make my own LIS3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>